


Deeper Down AU-Flowey Possession

by InstaQuarius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Eye Trauma, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Gen, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Tortured Sans (Undertale), Trauma, flowey possession au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstaQuarius/pseuds/InstaQuarius
Summary: Inspired by Zeragiis ‘Deeper Down’ comic series where I basically combined Zera's Deeper Down series but with Flowey Possession AU cuz I got bored lol and I recently found out about the AU and kind of got semi obssessed with soo obviously this had to exist lol.Mostly made for fun, and to practice with more descriptions as I work on my two more main Undertale related AUs “TwinFell” and the collaborative written one, “Charans’s Story” with my friendNote: Title is still a WIP. So for now that's just a placeholder.
Relationships: Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus & Undyne (Undertale), Sans & Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Fragility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeragii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeragii/gifts).



> Notes: Please also check out Zeragiis story on deviantart, or even the dub by SansComicsTV (as well as 'Irreparably Torn' by DryzleSS on Ao3 which this is also half inspired by too, at least as far as the first chapter goes. Beginning with Chapter 2 is where it changes and the OTHER half of the AU/what if takes place...to the AU?) before this one. 
> 
> I take no credit for her amazing work, I just wanted to see what would have happened if we also threw in a Flowey Possession AU as well lol. And to write something that I'm not doing all that serious like "Twinfell" to practice more in writing descriptions and settings and so on. I just wanted to clear this up JUST IN CASE so I don't get yelled at later for whatever reason and wanted to be 100% transparent to all of you.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

**"GOOD TRY. FOR ONE WITH ONLY ONE ATK, AND ONE DEF."**

Flowey raised in anger, its face twisting in uncontrollable rage as the pain settled. **"BUT THAT IS ENOUGH. YOUR TURN IS OVER…"**

**"IT IS OUR TURN NOW."**

And with that a vine was raised, whacking the small skeleton on the side of his temple as Sans was sent careening off to the side. "ungh!"

_**CRACK!** _

"aaah!" The skeleton cried out when skull met solid, hard quartz. He was barely aware that blood started to leak out from the brand new fissure that appeared as he slumped over, bones trembling and shivering in agony.

**"NOT MAKING JOKES NOW, ARE YOU, SKELETON?"** The flower grinned in cruel amusement, the sound of skull cracking and fracturing like music to the flowers nonexistent ears.

"Sans!" Frisk cried, watching helplessly as she watched Sans being sent flying into a pillar and smacking his skull against the corner of one of them, causing him to slump onto the ground in pain.

**"NOW, NOW. THINK OF IT THIS WAY. YOU ARE HELPING A WORTHY CAUSE..."** The flower said, feigning care as a vine slowly slithered it's way towards Sans who was still moaning in pain as he felt his HP drop down to a trembling 0.46.

Sans was so out of it, he didn't even notice as one of Flowey's vines began to slowly slink towards him, wrapping around Sans wrists, and gathering them to the front of Sans chest, then the other and slowly began to lift him up off the ground. The voice reverberated within Sans's throbbing skull like a mallet.

**"JUST IMAGINE. AFTER ALL THIS TIME. WE CAN ACCOMPLISH OUR TASK. THE TASK YOU FAILED TO DO."**

"NO!" Frisk cried, struggling against the vines as she reached a hand forward, pleading.

**"YOU HAVE BROUGHT THIS UPON HIM, CHILD. YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN IN. A SHAME REALLY. WE WERE WILLING TO SPARE HIM BEFORE, DESPITE HIS FAULTS."**

Sans winced, as he tried to struggle away, his skull aching, but it was too late, breathing harshly as he was hoisted up by nothing but his wrists.

**"HIS MISTAKES."**

His hands were bound high over his head, and Sans was left completely defenseless, held up by his wrists, his feet just barely capable of touching the ground to get some sort of purchase to alleviate his weight from his shoulders and arms. "y-you keep saying i didn't do my job r-right...as j-judge. if this is w-what your idea of justice i-is..." Sans stuttered, trying to fight through the pain that still ached his throbbing skull as he dared to look up at the flower holding him hostage now too.

"th-then i don't think i did half as bad as i thought i d-did." He said firmly, trying to look braver than he was even though fear was threatening to sink in to his fragile body.

The flower cooed, looking down at the small skeleton from Frisk, **"WE DOUBT THAT. BUT THAT IS ENOUGH. YOU ARE TIRED, ARE YOU NOT? YOU ARE TREMBLING AND WEAK."**

Sans breath hitched the slightest amount as he tried to control his trembling, skull still aching and feeling like someone had just took a jackhammer to his head.

**"YOU NEVER DID HAVE MUCH FOR STAMINA."** The flower continued to coo, as pain laced through every inch of Sans body, from bruised bone to cracked skull to the feeling of bone about to be shattered as he felt the vines slowly begin to tighten.

**"MM, AFTER ALL YOU HAVE ENDURED, YOU CAN BARELY KEEP GOING. ARE WE NOT CORRECT? THAT IS WHY WE BELIEVE YOU DESERVE..."**

_CRACK!_

" **A BREAK."**

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Sans screamed, his hands reflectively flexing as he felt the vines tighten enough to snap the bones of his wrists.

"NOOO!" Frisk cried out, tears streaming down her face as she could only watch helplessly as her friend was beaten.

**"OH, YOU DO NOT LOOK SO WELL."** The flower teased smiling.

Sans was now dangling, all his weight focused as he hung by his shattered wrists, grinding the bones together. There was nothing else besides it, just the sensation of burning pain and that all-consuming voice. The fibers of the plant material encircling his injured bones ground together was like torture, shifting the broken bits of bone into one another, increasing the agony almost to the unbearable.

Sans always had a rather high tolerance for pain, an oddity, given his low HP. But everyone had their limits. And this creature, this being, had finally found his.

**"SO FRAGILE. HEHEHE... SOME JUDGE."** the voice cooed, and Sans felt sick at the tone of amusement hidden underneath. He wished for unconsciousness, even though he knew he couldn't give in to it. He couldn't pass out and leave Frisk to this demon's mercy. That child was determined, but there was a difference between standing up for your beliefs and standing up for your own life. Frisk had proven time and again her willingness to put down her own safety if that meant getting things right. Frisk would die. She would stand true to her morals and she would die; and there was no coming back from that, not this time. Sans had watched Frisk destroy the reset button himself; watched it shatter into pieces in a flash of red blinding light. She had done so as a means of gaining his trust and now here they were, suffering for it.

All because he just couldn't trust her without her giving up the one thing that could keep her safe.

He was such a-

**"THAT WILL MAKE THIS ALL THE EASIER."**

Sans jolted awakened from his thoughts. Shuddering as something began to slither upwards beneath the hem of his shirt, lifting the fabric slowly to reveal his bare now fully unprotected ribcage. He realized Flowey's face was close to his own now, although it hardly even looked like the flower that he remembered. The red, glowing eyes bore into his own dim, white, quivering eye lights. An impossibly wide, thin smile curled all along its face. Even at his cruelest, Flowey hadn't ever looked like that.

The skeleton squirmed, gaze locked with his torturer's, as he tried to move away from the unwanted touch. His wrists protested in sharp, thundering shocks all down his arms, adding to the ache in his shoulders from them being restrained above his head. His feet were barely touching the floor, giving him no purchase whatsoever. He was completely at this monster's mercy.

It had him right where it wanted him.

_And all Sans could do was just stand there and take it._

Somewhere in the background, behind the agony and fear raging through him, Sans was aware of Frisk's small voice crying out to him. Begging, pleading for the being to let him go; not to hurt him. Some torment-drunk part of his mind almost laughed at that request. He was already so, so hurt. His HP must be impossibly low at this point, not that it was very high to begin with, it being only a 1 and never succeeding any higher past that point. Plus, he hadn't even been in the best of conditions when this whole mess had started.

The vine tugging his shirt up his ribs was joined by a second vine, this one was solely focused on sliding right on in between the sensitive bones, causing the captive monster to whimper and try yet again to shift away, but it was useless.

_He_ was useless. 

The vine curled around his spine and explored, moving much further in and causing Sans's back to arch as his breathing quickened to strained stutters, eyes snapping shut tight as he flinched a bit, unable to do much of anything to even save himself, much less Frisk too.

**"SOME THINGS SHATTER MORE IRREPARABLY THAN BONE."**

Again the vine shifted, and this time it brushed up against something else in there. Something, by far, the most sensitive one of them all. Sans could almost feel that cruel, ruthless intent to hurt radiating off of the demon in front of him the moment the vine made contact.

Something by far, was far more sensitive than anything else. So sensitive that the moment the vine brushed up against it, Sans could just feel the intent to harm radiating off the demon in front of him. Sans's sockets widened, his eyes snapping open again. Little eyelights now very sharp, trembling little pinpricks and his soul had nearly stopped as the being's words slowly processed in his mind.

"d-don't," he begged, and he didn't even care that he was pleading with this devil. "p-please! s-stop…!"

The vine was now poking and prodding and poking at his soul, slithering around it in an almost teasing matter, touching the very edges of the very culmination of his being. It was wrong, invading, and so, so, so horribly, terribly, unbelievably horrific that he almost shut down entirely.

His struggling had officially come to an abrupt end, Sans instead not even breathing, lest he move the wrong way and that vine inside of his ribs could merely just squeeze and that would be Sanses end. But it would be so slow and torturous for him. Sans then began to think about trying to relate that he would do anything other than let this sick freak tear him apart at the core. He shifted his gaze down to the terrifying sight of those vines leading inside of his ribcage. "please..."

**"A SOUL IS THE VERY ESSENCE OF A MONSTERS BEING, IS IT NOT? EVERYTHING THAT MAKES THEM WHO THEY ARE, CONTAINED IN ONE... SMALL, VESSEL. WE WONDER... WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO HAVE THAT MIRACLE, THAT _BEAUTIFUL_ EXISTENCE, CRUSHED. AND TORN?** **"**

The vine wiggled around as it slowly wrapped around his soul, slowly moving to twist around its side and constrict it.

**"LET US FIND OUT."**

"s-stop…!" Sans's voice was too weak to hear now. Hardly a breath as he accepted his defeat, just like he always had. Only this time there would be no coming back. He would die, and he would die permanently.

"Stop! Stop it! STOP!"

Frisk's cries broke the air like a gunshot. Sans wasn't sure if she was just yelling now, or if she had been for a while and he just hadn't heard it. He was quickly falling numb to the pain in his wrists, hanging on to consciousness by a thread.

"Please, stop hurting him, please!" Frisk begged. "Leave him alone!"

The being in Flowey's body twisted around toward the human with a look of amused interest. It moved like a serpent, shifting its focus and stilling the vines in Sans's ribs for a blessed moment. Sans could still definitely feel the vine around his soul and barely breathed for fear of reminding the demon of his presence. He needed this moment of reprieve. He needed to gather himself together or he would lose it. He still had Frisk to protect; he still had to figure this out.

**"NOW, NOW CHILD... CALM YOURSELF."** A thin vine moved to rest under Frisk's chin, lifting her tear-stained face to meet that of the Forgotten being. Vines around her arms held her firmly in place, taut between their pull. **"THIS CAN ALL EASILY BE AVOIDED."** The vine left her chin, reaching up to brush away a tear.

**"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GIVE IN. GIVE UP. IS THAT SO HARD? TO ALLOW US OUR JUSTICE IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR DEAR FRIEND'S LIFE.** **"**

Sans felt sick once again. It was using him against Frisk. It was giving the kid a choice; an impossible choice! The shock of that brought Sans a little out of his numb state. Pain and fear rocked through him once again as he moved, the vine slightly jostling at his soul the vine gently squeezing at his soul in warning, but this time he ignored it, focusing all of his strength into struggling to stand up just a little bit straighter. His sesamoid bones and toes nestled on the floor with what little purchase he could gain, as he tried not to look like the victim that he was.

Frisk's eyes slowly shifted to meet Sans terrified ones and her emotional distress was shining in them like he had never even seen before. He could see her asking him, begging him for some conclusion that ended with them both alive and safe, but Sans was quickly realizing that could never be the case.

Frisk couldn't give in. She couldn't give up, because that was exactly what this thing wanted. And if there was one thing in this life that Sans had come to understand. It was that 'you should never give over willingly that which the villain wants.'

Strung up as he was, with his glowing soul visible for all to see through his bare ribs beneath his crumpled up shirt, vines posed and ready to dive in, Sans steadied his eyelights, staring back at the kid that he suddenly realized he trusted far more than he thought he did. She had become someone he cared so much about without him even noticing. Which was surprising, to say the least, as there was hardly any reason for him to even attempt to care about most people, the resets having wounded him so deeply…except his brother, and Toriel to an extent.

He couldn't stop his body from trembling, or the tears and sweat from glistening on his skull, giving away his fear; but even so, nothing could stop him from damn well speaking out his mind as he'd tapped his toes on the floor, summoning a wall of bones between the kid and demon, catching the Forgottens attention as both now was turned to face him.

The vine surrounding his soul had squeezed more, not to crush but as further warning to Sans to stay out of it. "d-don' gh-! d-don'y you do it, k-kiddo," he strained. Each word was a struggle to say through the pain and the fear that he felt as self-preservation began to kick in telling him to stop, but he would be damned if he wouldn't say his piece. "whatever it w-wants...don'...don't give it to 'em, g-got it kiddo? i-i'll be f-fine..."

A lie in a lifetime of lies. He would die a liar, and he was okay with it.

_So long as it meant Frisk would live through this._

Frisk still looked undecided, but Sans could see she had come to the same conclusion that he had too, even before he said anything. The utter change in expression confirmed it, she knew she couldn't give up...even if that meant losing him. She had to stay _determined_. She just needed confirmation Sans wouldn't hold it against her.

The child closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks, before she opened them again and gave the Forgotten a glare that would have curdled milk from fifteen miles away.

"N O." She spat making sure to bleed liters of contempt at the demon possessing Flowey.

The Forgotten's smile grew into a lone, thin and curling line. **"AH, WE SEE... VERY WELL THEN.** **"**

Sans gasped, slamming his eye sockets shut as the vines pushed in, far more firmly this time; going in for real. His wrists burned as he instinctively tried to lower his arms, only succeeding in pulling his feet a little further off the ground before his strength gave out and he fell back down, hanging limp and breath now violently ragged. Fear, pain, and an all-swallowing panic was all he knew besides that terrible voice.

**"FEEL FREE TO...CHANGE YOUR MIND AT ANY TIME,"** it crooned to Frisk. It then laughed and Sans could feel the jostle of it all through him. **"THIS IS, BUT ANOTHER JUSTICE LONG INCOMING."**

Something slithered up the side of Sans's soul and he shuddered, his mind blanking. He could feel the sharpened point of the vine moving into position. The vine brushing some of his ribs when it backed away slightly, and the edge of the vine only lightly pressing onto his soul, the intent to harm practically bleeding out and making his vulnerable soul pulse more, mimicking a frantic heartbeat pounding inside of Sans chest in anticipation.

The voice spoke again, and Sans was vaguely aware that it was addressing him this time. Sans clenched his hands into fists as he mentally prepared himself for what was to come.

**"LET US SEE HOW FUNNY YOU ARE, WITH A _CRACK_ DOWN THE CENTER OF YOUR SOUL."**

There was a small bit of pressure for a couple seconds, until he felt whatever flesh his soul was made out of give way and Sans _screamed_ in agony. A heart-rending scream that ripped through the Judgement Hall and echoing off paned windows and its vast chamber. One that neither Frisk nor even the Forgotten had expected coming from Sans, his voice normally so quiet.

No, this was a full-blown, shrill, throat-tearing scream of pure agony, like someone being sliced cleanly in two, that ripped down the once golden Hall like shattered glass. Its suddenness gave it a very surreal, ghost-like quality. It sounded like it could be heard even all the way down in Hotland. Sans head snapped backwards, as he suddenly felt the pointed, sharpened point of the vine digging its way into the center of his soul agonizingly slow, twisting around as it dug in, ensuring Sans would feel the pain.

The Forgotten's gaze, through Flowey's eyes, never left Sans face, enjoying every moment of his senseless terror and pain, stabbing through his soul as they kept him strung up. The vine digging deeper, burying itself into his soul.

Sans sucked in a breath, choking in agony, as he let out even more screams, his body attempting to curl forward, and effectively lifting his feet entirely off the floor, as he tried clawing at the vine holding his wrists together in an effort to get them free, to dislodge the vine threatening to split his soul in half. His feet flailing and kicking about, no longer having any coordination. The Forgotten let out a chuckle, rewarding Sans by shoving the vine in even deeper, grin unnaturally wide as blood, or Sans own strange, mysterious version of it, soaked a splatter around the vines penetration, as some droplets leaked between Sans teeth as he continued to scream.

Torturously, he could feel as if his very existence was being shattered, a vine forcing its way through its center, trying to cleave the organ of his essence slowly in two. The entire world as he knew it fell away, replaced with only a searing white agony instead. Sans vision had turned white, his mind reeling from the violent rolling waves of intent. He felt himself being carried deep into his own consciousness, his mind separated from his body-he couldn't even feel it anymore.

Tears gathered in Sans sockets as he continued to writhe and scream in agony but completely helpless and at the mercy of the one holding his shattered wrists high above his skull. Oh, how he wished he could simply fall to the floor and dust away, to finally let sweet, blessed darkness take his body and soul, but the Forgotten wouldn't let him, keeping him on a tightrope of life and death as he felt the very core of his being violated. Sans let out a violent, embarrassingly loud sob rip from his throat, wet and despairing as he choked again on another scream for mercy. As more droplets escaped between his teeth, his voice ran ragged with no end in sight.

The scream tore from him every ounce of air and voice that he had, only for him to pause, and drag in a very frantic half-breath and continue onwards as he felt the vine twist, pulling and tugging and digging in deeper, and deeper and _deeper_. The vine drew out all of Sans energy at once through his tip, replacing it with a horrible, void-like emptiness within Sans chest and bones. Cold. Ice, ice cold.

_When will this end?! He just wanted to die, please let him die already! If he died, this could all be over, **PLEASE** **!**_

Frisk watched, horrified as the vines closed in around her friend's soul, watching helplessly as the tiny organ began to crack from being stabbed as Sans's face screwed up with agony and he let out blood curdling screams. She knew that this had to stop. What this demon was making Flow- no, Asriel do...It was wrong beyond just the simple law of morality. A monster's soul was not meant to be forced and cracked open like this, to be maimed and tortured by a creature that only wanted to harm.

Frisk could feel the glee and excitement that the Forgotten felt through the vines that held her hostage and she knew she had to do something to get him to stop, Frisk felt her determination soar through her, only for a moment, as she tugged with all the strength her 9 year old body could muster, but still, she just couldn't get her arms freed no matter what she did or how much determination she called upon to try and help her friend.

All she could do was watch helplessly as Sans was tortured for her, until she gave up...


	2. Flowery Bones

Alphys frowned down at the scanner in her shaking hands.

She was still a little out of breath from their mad dash up the mountainside and she was tired, even if Undyne had carried her the last hundred feet or so. Papyrus stood behind her, shaking and holding back sniffles that tore at her soul. To her left, Undyne stood tensely, gazing up at the rock-blocked entrance to what used to be the barrier. It was quiet and cold, the only sound being the chilling wind and the incessant beeping of the machine in her hands. It was reading, trying to penetrate deep within the mountain to inform her of whether the day would end sadly or not. Alphys was no stranger to tragedy, but the thought of what they might find...It frightened her to her very core.

_**Beeeeeeep!** _

" _aaaaaaaaaaaaauuughnk!"_

The three monsters jolted at the final sounding blip, which was then followed shortly after by a soul-shattering _scream_ coming from deeper within the mountain, so loud and yet so quiet at the same time. Ghost-like. The tone unmistakably Sans's voice. The scream continued for several long, bone chilling seconds, before suddenly going quiet for a half second and then continuing all over again. Over and over and over the scream continued.

At this point, Papyrus looked like such a nervous wreck as he wrung the life out of his hands, twitching and fidgeting incessantly.

"TH-THAT'S SANS VOICE!" Papyrus cried, turning to Undyne and Alphys, the worry plain as day written on his face.

Alphys quickly moved to disengage the alarm, to hear the screams much more clearer so it wasn't overshadowed by the annoying shrill of the alarm on her device.

"I-It s-sounds l-like i-it's coming f-from INSIDE the m-m-mountain," she informed, giving a glance toward Undyne, drawing strength from the other's encouraging nod.

"He sounds like he's getting freaking murdered in there!" Undyne shouted as Papyrus flinched at the wording, looking even MORE terrified for his older brother and Frisk. Undyne then began cracking her knuckles, before punching her open palm and flexed her muscles, almost acting as if they were surrounded by the enemy instead of simply blocked off by a wall of stone. "Alright! Least we know where they are now so let's go busting our way in there, and saving our friends! NGAAAAAAAAAH!"

"U-Undyne! D-Don't!"

But it was too late. The captain rushed forward and latched onto a huge boulder. Her muscles strained as, in an apparent show of strength, she attempted to lift it. "Suplexing", if Alphys remembered right. But, as Alphys had already predicted, even in that short moment, the Surface Illness that had weakened so many of their kind had also weakened Undyne. Sweat broke out on the fish monster's blue skin, and her single eye widened in shock as her legs suddenly buckled under the weight of the rock that she had managed to get just barely an inch off the ground. It was still impressive that she could lift a boulder by this much that was around 3x her size, but highly improbable.

Papyrus seemed to notice this and, looking just as determined as Undyne was in saving his brother, outstretched one of his arms, summoning a bone just under the massive boulder Undyne was lifting and, from the momentum, it launched the boulder high in the air and landing just off to the left by a few feet with a loud, **THOOM!**

"UNGH!" Undyne winced, shocked by the bone that suddenly appeared and shot upwards right between her arms she'd let go of the boulder as it sent the rock soaring sky high. Her own knees giving out as she went falling on her butt instantly looking up in shock as the boulder landed again.

In front of her was an opening just large enough for them to squeeze through now to the other side. "SORRY UNDYNE, BUT LIKE YOU SAID, WE CAN'T WASTE TIME!" Papyrus said his voice sounding tense and strained, increasing it in volume to be heard over the somewhat muffled screaming of his brother. He began calling up more bones to hold up the other boulders to make sure they wouldn't collapse on them as they squeezed inside.

"W-What the h-hell?!" Undyne shouted, still slightly shaken before growling at Papyrus. "Thanks…" Undyne winced as she stood, massaging her upper arm a bit.

Alphys rushed forward, stuffing her scanner into her pocket as she then reached out for the other. Papyrus was already doing the same. "U-Undyne! A-Are you okay?!"

Undyne winced, cradling her arm and shoulder, though she nodded. "Nothin' broken. Don't worry Alph..." she told her though, she still seemed bitter about something.

Undyne was a monster of high pride, and the fact that she had dropped the boulder and required help from hurting herself, one that wasn't even _half_ the size of what she was capable of lifting back underground infuriated her.

Alphys wondered what had suffered more in that very instant, Undyne's arm or her pride.

Undyne however, seemed to drop the subject, when Paps wanted to ask also. She wanted to gain back some semblance of control as she lead the way. Summoning a spear in hand in case things got too nasty in there as she crawled through the hole. Checking the coast was clear, before turning back around to the entrance, and holding out a hand towards Alphys. Helping her inside next, and then Papyrus.

Once inside, they could hear Sans screaming more clearly, sounding like it was coming from further in. "Alright, this way. Hurry!" Undyne ordered, she picked up Alphys as she still looked tired, and knew she and Papyrus were the fastest runners anyways of the trio. Lifting her on her back in a piggyback fashion as she and Paps ran past the barrier room and into Asgore's Throne room. The further they got inside, the more louder and more frantic and desperate Sans screaming became.

Papyrus could feel Sans soul calling out for him, the magical connection growing weaker with each and every passing second. It felt as if Sans was calling out for Papyrus to come save him. He could feel and could only imagine the amount of fear and pain that Sans must have been going through. Papyrus clenched a hand to his chest, running faster as he was also sensing that soon, Sans wasn't going to make it. That if this kept up, then _something_ was going to end up giving in.

' _WE'RE ALMOST THERE SANS…! PLEASE…!'_ Papyrus thought as they made it to the Judgement Hall.

Flowey heard footsteps coming closer to them and turned his head, sensing that of multiple Magical sources heading towards them as he suddenly stopped, pulling all of his vines back in, except the one still keeping Sans wrists tied up and above his skull who'd let out a gasp, as he fell more heavily into his binds.

Sans was only vaguely aware that the vines had stopped trying to bury itself into his soul, and his vision slowly started to return. His little eye lights had extinguished themselves a while ago during the torture, and try as he might they refused to manifest again. He was gasping, trying to sigh with relief that the vines had stopped, but still the pain was never ending, and then also made hundreds of times worse as well when most of his weight was now completely focused in his shattered wrists, and tired shoulders. His legs no longer having the strength to hold him up, and everything just felt so heavy, his head was hanging, facing the ground and sweat continued to drip off his skull, forming a small puddle on the tiled floor below. He was hanging limp in the vines around his wrists, gasping pitifully and murmuring out delirious, half formed pleas begging for mercy from the pain. His bones were rattling so hard the sound of it filled the Hall.

"p-please...no no more, p-please s-stop...!" Sans begged through the never-ending agony searing him deep within his SOUL. It felt like he was on fire, the pain sapping away even more of his strength, even though he knew no one was hurting him for now. Stars, everything just hurt so bad...

The Forgotten looked Sans over studying the frail, trembling, and severely wounded, weak skeleton in amusement. The demon estimated he still had maybe 30 seconds to decide what to do about the new intruders and then a plan formulated in its mind. **"WE WONDER SOMETHING..."** Flowey said to Sans, not caring if he was still conscious or not, **"MAYBE YOU CAN STILL BE OF USE TO US, JUDGE. YOU SEE, THERE HAS BEEN A SLIGHT CHANGE IN PLANS..."** Flowey grinned unnaturally wide, as it slithered a vine around Sans, propping his body up.

Sans grimaced, having no strength to wriggle away from the flower. No strength to even speak out as he felt vines spiraling up his spine, through his ribs and up his shoulders, thorns catching in the joints and making Sans flinch and cry out in pain, his voice sounding rough and scratchy. Though he couldn't do much besides that, he was just in so much pain and the only strength he had left was to keep breathing...

"S-Sans…!" Frisk cried, as she was let free. But was in too much shock at what she was seeing she might as well have still been held hostage as she gasped.

Sans's soul lurched when he felt some of the vines and thorns brushing against the raw, fresh wounds and cracks in his soul. He tried to scream in pain again, only succeeding in slightly choking on a whimper as the vines holding his arms grew even tighter, and his bones creaked in response. Vines had already twined themselves up and down both arms, lacing between the radius and ulna, holding tightly onto the bones. The last of the vines twined up his cervical vertebrae, through the opening in his mandible and into his skull. Acquisition complete.

And right on time as the vines trapping Sans arms finally released him, allowing for Sans to fall to his knees. He picked himself up on shattered wrists as Sans once again, whimpered in pain just as Undyne, Papyrus and Alphys had arrived into the Hall.

"BROTHER!!!!" Papyrus shouted the second he ran inside the Hall. His eye sockets widened when he saw the flower disappear into Sans mandible, his arms and hands completely covered by the vines from the little bone he could see from Sans sleeves having fell to his elbows, and soon, the vines released Sans, and Paps watched as his brother fell into a crumpled heap on the golden floor and started to push himself up on shattered, broken wrists.

"Sans!" Alphys cried out this time, still on Undyne's back as they joined Papyrus in the Hall.

"Hey!"

The Forgotten/Flowey succeeded in puppeteering Sans body. Flowey's laugh echoed loudly, sounding both demonic, and the same as the flowers simultaneously, echoed in the Hall and Sans skull giving him a pounding, stabbing headache. Suddenly, a blinding pain erupted from behind his eye socket. The painful pressure had him choking on air, tears forming once again in his sockets until all at once, the pain was gone with a pop and then vision in that eye had winked out. There was a long, uncomfortable writhing sensation before he could see the atrocious yellow flower through his other eye.

"F-FLOWEY?" Papyrus blanched, wondering why the flower was there and more importantly, what was it doing to his brother. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?"

"p...pa..a...ps…" Sans struggled, his face pleading and in incredible pain, as Papyrus finally noticed the vines weaving in and out and between bones through his clothing. "h..he..help-hrk!"

Flowey, still possessed by the Forgotten tightened his vines, bones groaning a bit in warning as Sans let out another yell in pain, his body going rigid, it was a wonder his spine didn't just snap in two.

"AH! F-FLOWEY, PLEASE, BE CAREFUL WITH HIM!" Papyrus called, bone knitting together in worry. ' _WHAT WAS GOING ON? WHY WAS FLOWEY HURTING MY BROTHER!?'_

 **"AH, SO THAT IS YOUR PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER JUDGE?"** The Forgotten laughed in amusement, **"HEHEHE...HOW WOULD YOUR FRIENDS AND BROTHER FARE, IF YOU WERE FORCED TO FIGHT THEM, HMMM?"**

"r….u….n…" Sans stuttered, as he suddenly fell to his knees, clawing at his skull, grabbing the flowers face. A strange red ooze suddenly began to drip from the smaller skeleton, and a crack started to form over his right eye as Sans pulled with all his might, trying to tear the flower out of himself fighting back screams of pain.

"What the hell?!" Undyne shouted, as Frisk had run towards the trio, finally getting over her initial shock.

Flowey cried out from the strain before bellowing, **"ENOUGH!"** Papyrus heard a sickening snap before Flowey explained, **"A LESSON, IT SEEMS IS NEEDED TO BE TAUGHT. IF CRACKING YOUR SOUL FAILED TO TEACH YOU A THING, LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS IF I JUST BROKE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR JOINTS INSTEAD?"**

Papyrus could hear his brother's silent screams as the flower proceeded to break him. 

Alphys felt her soul drop from the screams of agony coming from Sans, and wondered how on earth Sans was even still alive after all this, thinking about his 1HP and how impossibly low it had to be at this point. She was so busy worrying for his HP she'd failed to catch what Flowey mentioned which was far more distressing, luckily someone else had caught it however.

"W-wait- what the HELL did that jerk ass plant just say?!" Undyne said, when she saw Papyrus was in too much shock to speak out.

"I-It's true.." Frisk stuttered, "Please! You need to help him! Help Sans!" Frisk begged the Captain.

"I will!" Undyne growled, not needing another explanation or word to be had. _'How DARE this plant...demon...thing hurt the brother of my best friend?! You're going to pay for that!'_ Undyne charged at Sans, arm outstretched, determined to yank the plant out of Sans body if it was the last thing she would do.

She lunged at Sans, pinning him down onto the hard tiled floor of the Hall where he was standing. This time it was her turn grabbing at the Flowers head, as it poked out of Sans socket, fingers digging into the socket as Sans let out more cries of pain. _'Sorry, Sans! I promise I'll be quick!'_ Undyne thought, making sure to have a good hold on the plant before pulling. Sans broken bones giving a groan when the vines tightened further around every single one they were attached to.

Flowey seemed to be more lucid, feeling satisfied with what he'd done as he forced Sans fingers to flex a bit. Vines digging into Sans soul, not to hurt him this time like before but just… _Ah, perfect._

Suddenly, Undyne felt a certain sensation like her SOUL being grabbed as she was lifted into the air, when Flowey had manipulated Sans arm up in the air, before violently jerking it to the left, throwing the Captain harshly against the paned windows of the Judgement Hall. The windows cracked as Undynes shoulder slammed into it, some shards falling all around her as she was then flung to the ground.

Tears violently fell from Sans's vacant eyes as Flowey forced Sans to use his magic against his will towards his friends, as well as from the intense pain of having to move thoroughly broken bones and broken limbs. Each movement more agonizing than the last as bone grinded on more broken bone.

Flowey then did the same to both Alphys and Papyrus, as more vines dug deep into Sans injured soul. Forcing Sans to use Blue SOUL Magic on the Scientist, and now his younger brother, also throwing them both rather violently. Papyrus smashing into the ceiling of the Judgement Hall, and Alphys hard against a pillar before the two flopped to the ground besides Undyne who was starting to stand back up. Sans only doing 1HP of damage to each of them, as none of the trio had any EXP nor LOVE for his KR to take any effect.

The Forgotten turned its attention back once more towards Frisk who jolted a little when they'd locked eyes, **"CHILD, YOU KNOW THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO END ALL THIS PAIN. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO, IS GIVE IN. GIVE US YOUR _DETERMINATION_ AND I SHALL RELEASE THE SKELETON AND ALL HIS FRIENDS WILL BE FURTHER UNHARMED. THEIR LIVES RESTS IN THE PALMS OF YOUR HANDS."**

Frisk hesitated a moment, looking at Sans as if asking him what to do, to come up with some way for all of them to get out of this. ' _How can we help you Sans? How do we all get out of this and snap Flowey out of this?'_ Seemed to be the thoughts going through Frisks mind as Sans read her expression.

Slowly, Sans turned his most powerful eye over to Frisk, so frail looking even more now, with his cracked soul faintly glowing beneath his shirt, half-unconscious and tears still falling but still giving her a look that told her all she needed. ' _don't give up. not even for an instant. you need to hang on and stay determined_ _ **.**_ _i'm rootin' for ya kiddo.'_

"Human!" Undyne called out as well, reading Sans mind as she gripped tighter onto the spear she'd summoned earlier and was still holding. "To Hell with what that damned flower wants! If you were able to beat ME, then you can do anything!"

"I AGREE HUMAN! YOU CAN'T GIVE IN, JUST DO WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD DO! AND BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus added, also standing up, his right eye glowing as he felt pure utter, rage in his soul. His gaze searched his captive, and badly hurt brother, vines were tightly, painfully woven in between broken, shattered bones and joints. Papyrus could only imagine the hurt every movement was.

"Th-that's right! A-Although, technically speaking there's no way t-to ev-ven fight this f-flower while he-he's hiding inside S-Sans's body b-but, somehow, I kn-know you'll figure it o-out!" Alphys stuttered, also getting up, as both Papyrus and Undyne got ready to get back into the fight again.

Frisk nodded, holding onto her determination tightly. ' _That's right. If I gave up now, there's no telling what this thing would do with it. I have to stay determined.'_ she thought to herself, holding on.

The Forgotten's face fell once more, red eyes gleaming from Floweys face. **"VERY WELL THEN. WE'LL JUST HAVE TO CONTINUE BREAKING YOUR FRIENDS UNTIL WE FIND YOUR WEAK POINT."**

"The HELL you will! NGAAAAAAH!" Undyne shouted, running at Sans barehanded this time, dissipating the spear in her hand as she once more forced an arm outward to try again at just ripping the flower out from Sans skull. She couldn't even risk trying to fight the flower, not while it was inside of Sans body, reminding herself of his 1Hp and the fact it had to even less now with what was going on. _'All it would take is 1 hit. One measly little slip up and Sans could be gone for good. Can't risk it._ ' She told herself.

Sans could feel as the Forgotten's eyes locked onto Undyne, as it tried to force him to use his magic against her again and he tried to fight back. Flowey had all the control over him however, as his efforts were only rewarded with even more tightening of the bones and screams of pain.

Papyrus could hear the groaning and snapping of his brother's bones as the vines started constricting around him again. Papyrus tightened his fists, his knuckles would surely have been white if he had skin and his gloves were removed. Papyrus became quickly overwhelmed, he hadn't felt anger, real anger before, but white hot rage built up as it tortured his only family. "F-FLOWEY, PLEASE! STOP!" Papyrus cried, as he outstretched his own arm, attempting to pull Sans SOUL towards Undyne so she could get to him easier and hopefully before she'd get hurt.

Thanks to Sans resistance, and the Forgotten inside of Flowey being distracted, Paps was successful as Sans soul had turned blue in response to his magic, and with a quick jerk of Papyrus' hand, Sans was sent hurtling towards Undyne as she continued running at Sans grabbing his face and slamming him hard into the ground.

Sans cried out, coughing as more red blood escaped between Sans's teeth as all the air left him, when his spine was slammed harshly into the tile. Dizziness and even more pain danced along his small form, wind knocked out of him. Sans magic racing through his body wildly- Undyne kept a better grip on him this time, as Papyrus increased the gravity now on Sans soul to keep him pinned there as Undyne once more grabbed at the flower and began to pull.

Vines continued to construct, the flower holding onto dear life to his new puppet as it now became a battle of strength. Or rather, just how long Sans body would hold out, while Undyne tried to be gentle about it with pulling the Flower out. Sans screaming in pain the whole while as the Captain fought.

' _I'm sorry Sans…! Just- please, hang on okay?!'_ Undyne thought, still continuing to wrestle with the flower, as slowly, some of the vines lost their grip on his arms and then clung to Sans ribcage. ' _Just a little further!'_

Undyne had almost gotten about less than half the flower out of Sans eye socket. The bones cracking around the opening as Flowey had also spread out his leaves against the inside of Sans skull, and Sans ribs threatened to cave in with how strongly Flowey's vines held onto them. Bones cracking and getting compressed to tiny fragments.

Papyrus continued the gravity magic, watching carefully as Sans's HP continued to dwindle slowly from the 0.20 and gradually ticking down. Undyne really WAS trying to be as gentle as possible, Sans HP only going down cuz Flowey was successfully essentially mincing Sans entire ribcage to smaller and smaller fragments. It'd be a wonder if they all stayed in one piece after all this…

Eventually, Flowey's vines started to slip and, now getting desperate, the Forgotten controlled Flowey's vines to start squeezing around Sans soul.

All new screams erupted from Sans at this as he felt the core of his being squeezed and compressed. Sans had let out a horrifying gasp, unable to breathe as if he was being strangled from within.

"SHIT!" Undyne startled realizing what was happening as she was about to let go, just when she'd almost got the flower nearly entirely out too.

However, Sans had had enough of this, the Captain gone too far with freeing him from this bastard demon possessed flower. Hastily, even as Sans struggled to breathe, he put all the magic he could into one of his broken, shattered arms as he struggled to lift the limb, behind Undyne and right in front of him, he managed to summon a Gaster Blaster, ready to fire a blast at near point blank at his own body and the flower if need be. If even after all this Flowey couldn't free himself from this demon's control then, it couldn't be helped. He was _tired_ of this damn flower cheating his way through this.

Even if he had to kill himself to get rid of this plant, so be it.

"g...ge...t...t… d….du...n...k...ed… o-on….t...t...wi...ig…"

Undyne sensed the magic build up before she noticed the Blaster. Quickly, she moved her body even more so over Sans's own, just as Papyrus yanked up his arm, while also summoning Sans SOUL towards him at the same time, in a last ditch effort to save his brother what he could.

Flowey, seeming to break free during the Forgotten's panic, gasped in shock, as some red goop had finally left Flowey's body and made it's escape when it realized it had been cornered.

Flowey released the tight, ongoing grip of Sans soul and Papyrus was successful with summoning/yanking his brother's soul, catching it in his hand firmly as the blast hit its mark. Taking all three: Undyne, Sans and Flowey along with it.

"GUYS!" Frisk and Alphys screamed as a bright light exploded from the mark of impact, all three of them having to shield their eyes, as Papyrus held on tightly and protectively to the tiny injured SOUL of his brother.

Slowly, the light vanished leaving a plume of smoke dead center where the blast had struck. The Blaster slowly dissolving into the air from the magic.

Several moments passed until the smoke cleared, Undyne's tank top torn and back was badly burned, still hovering protectively over Sans's body who looked...completely broken and showed no signs of life, minus the extremely weak breathing coming from him showing he was still alive. Sans soul had not shattered thanks to Papyrus's quick thinking, Sans soul sitting gently in the hands of the younger brother and relatively unscathed, pulsing just as weakly with faint magic, and a nasty looking fissure dead center of it.

Sans bones were in several fragments, like someone had put him through a shredder. Aside from his skull and legs, which were in still one piece, tiny cracks littered everywhere that they could see through his clothes, as well as singe marks on his bones, where Undyne was unsuccessful in fully protecting him from the beam of his own Blaster and the equally nasty looking fissure around Sans's right eye socket where Flowey now lay limp over.

Frisk noticed that Flowey was no longer possessed, able to sense the evilness in Flowey was no longer there and gasped with relief. "F-Flowey! He's freed!" She informed, heading over to the three, when Alphys and Paps failed to do so.

Eventually they followed, going closer to them as Undyne seemed to regain a little bit of consciousness, struggling to push herself to her knees, groaning in pain and off of Sans body.

"UNDYNE!"

"BROTHER!"

Alphys, and Papyrus called as they caught up to Frisk, all 3 kneeling next to the two badly beaten Monsters and wounded flower. Frisk gently reached out, retrieving Flowey's limp form from Sans socket and holding him in her arms.

Papyrus noticed there was a very frail line of magic connecting to each of the fragments as it struggled to hold Sans body in one piece when Undyne pushed herself onto her back, with her elbows. Giving Paps access to his brother to assess the damage and so he could gently return Sans soul back to his home as he struggled not to cry. Papyrus's shoulders drooping impossibly low as he took in the older brothers fragile state and cracked SOUL. All 4 of the group realized it'd be nearly impossible to move Sans to the new camps site without risking losing SOME of the teeny, tiny fragments along the way.

"W-We c-can't just...st-stay here. Th-That _thing_ might come b-back!" Alphys warned, as she checked Sans HP taking out her machine again. She noticed the screen was cracked but relatively unscathed.

***SANS**

***0.0001/1HP**

***1ATK**

***1DEF**

She then checked Undyne's stats as well, informing the others of Sans critically low HP:

***UNDYNE**

***476/1,500HP**

***7ATK**

***0DEF**

"B-But...How?" Papyrus' voice stuttered, his voice uncharacteristically low and nervous sounding. His eye sockets were locked and never leaving that of his brother. It was as if he were afraid that Sans would simply dust away the second he turned away or even blinked.

"W-We could...build a stretcher perhaps? Or- …" Frisk trailed off struggling to help, one hand gently moving to Sans's limp one, and held it. Trying to will some of her DT into him to hang on.

Papyrus thought a moment, before, as gently as he could he pulled Sans arms over his shattered rib cage, tying the sleeves together. Both his hands began glowing intensely with green healing magic as he moved his brother around, ensuring his jacket and shirt with keeping all the bones together, before lifting his sibling up in both arms.

"I-I GOT HIM. I'M GOING UP AHEAD BACK TO THE KING AND LADY TORIEL!" Papyrus said, his body shaking with near grief and worry for his brother. He was fidgeting, not wanting to waste even a second as his brother's life hung on the line. And with that, he took off, Sans in his arms protectively but tightly to ensure he wouldn't drop him.

"W-Wait, Papyrus!" Frisk called, but Paps ignored her as the next instant she heard the sound of a wall exploding and realized he must have summoned a bone to blow open the boulders blocking the Barrier entrance.

"Shit... he's losing it…" Undyne cursed, struggling to stand, wincing as she fell back again to her butt. Alphys and Frisk turned to her helping her stand. Alphys moving below one of Undyne's arms, lifting it onto her shoulder, Frisk moving Flowey to one arm to carry the unconscious flower, and doing the same with the other. Slowly, they helped Undyne to stand as she let out a groan, trying to stifle it by biting into her lip with yellow fangs.

"Th...Thanks…" Undyne said, as soon as she was able to stand, she moved away from them both, forcing herself to stand on her own. Though Alphys stayed hovering nearby to catch the fish monster in case she collapsed. "Come on, we better go after...after him."

"R-Right…" Alphys said as they made their way back out of the Hall and back to camp.

Frisk took one last look behind her, to make sure they wouldn't be followed, before turning back to Alphys and Undyne swallowing and stayed close to them.


	3. Help Wanted

Papyrus was breathing heavily, practically gasping for air and wheezing, by the time he had gotten to camp, his bones shaking quite violently. He looked exhausted and on the brink of collapse; the only thing keeping him still standing was his concern for his brother. The Surface Illness took its toll on the taller skeleton, his vision wavering from time to time as he continued pumping in green healing magic into the crippled smaller skeleton monster in his arms, wrapped in his own bloodied jacket and looking very much like a small child in comparison to his far taller younger brother, or a broken toy. Sans was also breathing quite harshly, and trembling weakly. His life literally hanging on by a thread, the only thing keeping him somewhat stabilized was Papyrus's healing magic.

The news had spread quickly, despite everyone's best efforts to keep what was happening hush-hush. Someone must have spotted Pap coming back into camp, the taller carrying a very limp and obviously badly beaten Sans wrapped tight in his own jacket; it was as if to try and keep him staying together in one piece. The smaller skeleton was held so close against his brothers chest as Paps ran by, so people were bound to talk. Word had gotten eventually to Grillby, hidden somewhere in camp amongst the other monsters, and he had immediately gathered some supplies from his tent and waltzed right into Asgore's massive tent without so much as a 'may I come in'.

Asgore had not minded, certainly not enough to scold the fire Monster. The worry in the bartender's expression was more than enough to warrant his rushed lack of courtesy. After all, one look at Sans and, although only his skull and a tiny bit of his neck bone, phalanges, patella, tibia, and fibula were visible past his clothes, and jacket which were so tightly but gently bound around the smaller skeleton. Asgore knew that this was certainly worrying. Not to mention the fact that Sans had just barely been hanging onto life by the skin of his teeth from what he could see.

Sans had been brought to the king's tent immediately after Papyrus had arrived with him in tow alone. The taller skeleton looked so panicked even after being assured by the King that they would do all they can to help. 

Toriel had been informed as well, her concern only surpassed by her horror that Sans had returned without Frisk or any of the others with him. Papyrus said through gasping wheezes however, that Frisk was fine and with Alphys and Undyne who were all on the way and that he'd just gone ahead.

She nodded in understanding, then proceeded to, along with Asgore, direct and attempt to convince Papyrus to lay Sans down on Asgore's makeshift bed of pillows and blankets he'd made. Papyrus was delirious with exhaustion and worry, and it took at least a solid minute to coax Papyrus into calming down enough to gently lay the wounded monster down. Then, after another few seconds, Paps carefully warned the Boss Monsters about the bone fragments, and not to lose any. Though neither quite understood what he meant. Very slowly the two got to work in easing Sans's jacket and shirt off with quiet words of encouragement...even though Sans more than likely could not hear a single thing of what they said.

There were gasps and whimpers of sympathy all around as the dreadful state of Sans's person was truly revealed. They already knew Sans' skull had been fractured, and slightly burnt, long thin painful looking cracks littered the side of Sans skull, along with the massive hole surrounding Sans right eye socket. However, what surprised the monsters inside the tent the most, and what they hadn't been prepared for was the fact that everything past Sans neck bones were completely shattered. Tiny bones grinding together in an excruciating way if Sans was awake to even feel it. Everywhere they looked, bones were battered and broken, some more bruised with hairline fractures here and there, something that Toriel had not known could happen to a creature without skin or muscle. A few scorch marks here and there, and a few ribs were broken off completely, just barely hanging on by a thin layer of magic that kept some of them dangling pitifully.

But by far, of all the injuries that Sans sported, the wound in his chest was the worst. Particularly, on the small...tiny white inverted heart shaped organ that was Sans SOUL, just barely visible beneath the shattered rib cage.

The poor little organ looked like it had been wrung out like a sponge, dimmer than any soul ever seen. Scars and little hairline fractures danced across its pale surface. But those looked older, less severe. What was so horrifying, so utterly devastating, was the jagged, gaping crack, like a spider's web, that sat smack center of Sans's core. The edges of the huge crack were dusted with a powdery gray. The thing looked like something had been digging at the crack for some time, almost going straight through but not quite.

The tiny soul was so fragile and weak, that it was only by pure divine intervention that it hadn't shattered completely even as its physical body was beaten so badly, Sans would need to wear many bandages even after the magical healing to ensure none of the small fragments would fall off and get lost. And probably at least a month of completely rest or more.

Tiny traces of something vibrant - was that soot? Blood? - bled from the sharper, more violent breaks in his SOUL, oozing down to drip onto Sans's spine and on the sheets he'd been laid on, adding onto the already red stained broken bones of Sans body.

Toriel gasped in alarm. ' _Wait...but Monsters aren't SUPPOSED to bleed?'_ She thought, horrified by the state of Sans being. ' _Did his weak 1HP not allow him to even create soot or dust?'_

She looked around the tent, noticing how silent everything was. Papyrus also seemed to be in a similar state of shock—his arms hung slack at his sides, and there was still a smile on his face. But the vacant look in his eyes said it all as he took in the sad, injured state of Sans soul in particular.

In the tall skeleton's mind he was recalling how Flowey had mentioned it had injured Sans's soul. And he was unable to quite process how his former friend had been able to do this to his precious older brother. Forgetting that the Flower was possessed by a demon himself. And how thankful Papyrus had been for his own quick thinking to protect Sans soul when Sans decided to sacrifice himself and get rid of the flower when it had possessed him.

Just then, Undyne, Alphys and Frisk had all also burst into the King's tent. All slightly out of breath as well, though Papyrus still beat them by a large margin as he still couldn't catch his breath at all. Though mainly it also had to do with the Surface Illness and the fact that Paps had been using magic the entire journey back with his brother to keep Sans alive.

"H-How is he?!" The Captain gasped as she and Alphys had gotten closer, also seeing the state of Sans being beneath his clothes and catching the injuries to his SOUL beneath the bones.

"Oh stars…!" Alphys cried out in alarm, scaly hand covering her mouth as her eyes had gone wide.

Frisk stayed by the entrance. She didn't need to see Sans SOUL, already guessing the state of it. After all since she'd actually been there to watch as that demon that had been possessing Flowey torture Sans. She did however, also whimper slightly in sympathy, seeing just how badly broken all of his bones were after the flower had been possessing him. Her arms tightening slightly and protectively over the unconscious flower in her arms.

' _It hadn't been Flowey's fault_.' She told herself. Despite the nagging thoughts in the back of her head scolding her for being a hypocrite and how she also told herself then when she was the one who started the Genocide runs and allowed for Chara to possess her too and then torture her friends with her own hands. Frisk swallowed.

Undyne stared, wide eyed in shock. She and everyone else awoken from their shock when Paps began to sob, unable to look any further at his brother's fragile state. The sobs exploded from the taller skeleton, in between gasps and wheezes, as he struggled to breath and cry at the same time. Paps knew this memory would be forever stuck in his mind by this point. Papyrus's arms reached out automatically, wanting to hold his brother in his arms, protective and never leave him again. ' _HOW COULD I HAVE ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN?! AND AFTER I HAD PROMISED YOU WE'D BE TOGETHER ALWAYS, AND I'D KEEP YOU SAFE AND Y-YOU...'_ Papyrus sobbed, and suddenly his breathing had become violent as he let out a haggard gasp clutching at his ribcage. It sounded as if he were having a panic attack.

It was enough to send everyone inside the tent into organized chaos as everyone was awoken from their shocked states.

Undyne quickly moved to pull Papyrus away, helping the taller skeleton to breath properly as she lead him outside of the tent, not wanting him to have to watch his brothers mangled body anymore than he needed to. She waved to Asgore and Toriel when they looked at her injured back, telling them Alphys could take care of her, as Sans obviously needed the Boss Monsters far more than she. Alphys and Frisk joined her, and together they both managed to guide the weeping, miserable, skeleton monster outside of the tent and towards one of the open benches by a small fire close by, where they would wait and try to console him.

Toriel and Asgore both moved forward quickly, the moment the trio left, both taking a place on either side of Sans, and after Grillby had given the Boss Monsters some bandages he'd collected. They began pumping as much healing magic into the small skeleton as possible. The small soul was too fragile to touch directly, too afraid of even attempting to summon it out or even touch it; they could only hope that by healing the fractured, shattered bones surrounding it, they could make some headway with Sans's overall health.

Asgore took note, after doing a quick CHECK, it seemed Papyrus had successfully healed Sans HP to 0.03 and guessed he had been far lower before, but since he wasn't much of a healer, he couldn't do much more than that for him.

"Grillby, could you do us a favor and grab Gerson. Frisk as well, once Sans has been stabilized. I'd like to question her about what happened that made him be like this when this is done." Asgore had instructed over to Grillby over his shoulder. His hands still locked into place, pumping as much green healing magic into Sans as possible. The Surface Illness not really affecting either of them that much, being Boss Monsters. Though even so, they still needed to be careful until Alphys had finished her antidote.

Toriel's eyes drifted forlornly to Sans's soul, visible just under the shattered rib cage, from that of her ex-husband and had to fight the urge to gag. "Wh-Who could have done this...?" She felt her tears run cold and wet down her cheeks and through her white fur, blurring her vision.

"I do not know," Asgore replied, easing just a little more strength into his healing, watching with steady interest as the small threads of magic in Sans body leading from his SOUL to each of the shattered fragments, slowly seem to grow stronger and knit all the little tiny pieces back together. "But we will find out. And we will not let anything happen to him again; nor to anyone else. I promise Tori."

Toriel nodded, watching as Sans's bones slowly began to heal too, turning her attention away from his wounded cracked SOUL. His breathing was still labored and shaky, as she could hear him gasping for air. His HP just a breaths away from hitting 0 and Sans dusting away. "A-At least Frisk...seemed to be uninjured…" She heard herself say, before realizing how insensitive that must have sounded and gasped.

Some part of her knew how selfish that was, grateful her child was uninjured at the cost of Sans's own health. But she was grateful in the respect that Sans had kept his promise back then, whatever happened to the two while they had gone missing. And she was grateful he'd been returned to them alive, as well. Even if he was injured and at Deaths' door. She was also grateful Papyrus had not still been in the tent to hear her, and that Sans was still unconscious.

"S-Sorry…"

"Tori...don't be. I know what you meant, and I am glad as well. I suppose...whatever happened, Sans must have protected her and gone to great lengths to keep her safe, despite his one HP. Once we're sure Sans' life is no longer in danger, Frisk will tell us what happened to him and why he ended up this way." Asgore told her calmly.

Again Toriel nodded. Yes, Frisk would tell her. Once Sans was safely out of harm's way. And with that, she focused everything that she had on healing the sick, fragile monster below her hands, dredging up every single ounce of love, hope and compassion for Sans that she could. She did not even care that she was so close to her ex-husband now. She only knew that her 'friend beyond the door' was hurting, and that Asgore was putting just as much effort into helping him get through this, just as much she was too.

For the first time in countless years...they were finally working together again for something good. And Toriel would be damned if she'd allow some bad blood come between them and prevent her from saving the life of the skeleton monster before her who'd needed her the most right now.

Just as he'd been there for her at most loneliest. And she'd been there for Sans at his lowest.

_She only hoped it would be enough._


	4. Time Passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I am going off the headcannon that Deeper Down is a direct sequel to 'Fragile Promises.' Another fanfic written by Zeragii over on Ao3 that I highly recommend you give a read! That's why Sans is able to 'remember' each RESET to an extent.

"H-His HP's holding s-steady. It-It’s at 0.26. No changes." A voice that sounded like Alphys spoke through the darkness. Sans felt so lousy, so exhausted…

"Hmm, I suppose it won’t get much higher than that. He’s used a lot of magic, and is still the one most at risk to this Illness. He's going to need rest," Gerson spoke up this time. "There will be no roughhousing or any of the sort until he at least gets one night's sleep and looks a little bit less like solidified dust."

Everyone winced at his wording, but nodded in silent agreement.

"Will he...be able to eat?" Toriel spoke up now, in the hazy darkness that gripped Sans still to unconsciousness, concern in her voice. "After he is healed?"

Gerson spoke again, after a moment and a gentle hum. "He might. It would help with the healing process. His HP might be up to its full capacity for now, but that doesn't mean he'll be feeling like his old self. That will take time, nourishment, and rest."

Toriel made a small noise, as if agreeing, before opening something that sounded familiarly like a tent's flaps opening. "I will go get him something then," she informed.

"Something easy," Gerson called after her as she left. "Nothing that would take too much energy to absorb into his magic."

Darkness enveloped Sans again. He let out a wince as he felt something hard being tied to his humerus. _‘a splint.’_ Sans realized as he started to stir, keeping his sockets shut. He felt so tired, wanting to stay in the blissful embrace of sleep as long as he could. He felt bandages being wrapped around his body and soft whispering here and there that he could not quite catch. 

“That should be good for now.” Gerson spoke again. “You’ve done all you can. We just have to let him do the rest of the healing all on his own.”

“What About His Soul?” Papyrus asked, sounding as close to a whisper as he probably could get. His brother’s voice was so gentle and low, even by Papyrus’s standards. This startled Sans a bit, not a whole lot but enough, as he’d forgotten they were now on the Surface and Toriel had taught everyone to use ‘indoor voices’ in the campsite, now that all the monsters were essentially smooshed together. 

Papyrus was never that quiet, unless something was seriously wrong. He’d always been profoundly uppercase, even when he was a little babybones, whereas Sans was as lowercase as a skeleton could get-or at least as far as Sans knew anyways, him and Paps being the only Skeletons left alive and had only each other to compare themselves to.

Not only that, but Sans was suddenly all too aware of a burning sensation deep within his chest and Sans shot up in pure terror, startling his younger brother and everyone else that was still in the tent. His trembling returned full force, his small hands scrabbling against the sheets and pillows he’d been laying on.

"Sans? Sans! Brother, What Is Wrong?!"

"f-fri...frisk! fri-isk!" Sans shuddered, his face filled with urgent panic. Instantly Sans's eyes snapped open, his back arching as he drew in a haggard gasp in terrible pain and fear.

_The flower._

Sans suddenly seemed to recall everything in that instant. A hand began clawing at his ribcage, trying to remove the bandages desperately. Flinching as he’d felt a stray brush of air through his eye sockets, paranoid now to the extreme, because maybe it _wasn’t_ just air, but maybe it was a petal or a leaf and now he was reaching for his right eye socket, where he was sure he’d find vines and thorns and petals, and a high voice jeering at him. 

Instead, he found nothing; his own empty eye socket, with the addition of what felt like a bandage.

Sans continued to feel over his vacated face, his own shaky, labored breaths ringing in his ears. His breath still sounding panicked, a hand still attempting to claw at his ribs and he was vaguely aware of someone gently holding him back and easing him back down onto the pillows and blankets.

"Easy, lad...easy," Gerson soothed him. “There, there.”

“Sans?”

Sans gasped again, turning his head. Frisk was sitting in a cot beside the bed, tucked in a corner. Watching him. Safe. No vines surrounding her or holding her arms. No nothing. 

Sans was also made aware that she’d also been holding a hand to his skull, one thumb gently rubbing over the center of his forehead as he breathed. “f...frisk..?” Sans slurred, the rough state of his own voice taking him by surprise; it sounded like death warmed over, his words coming out of his permanently grinning mouth all creaky and scratchy. A result of him screaming his skull off before the others had arrived, he realized. Sans seemed to relax only slightly, realizing that she was safe though he could barely see through hazy, blurry vision.

Now it was Papyrus’s turn as he leaned forward until his forehead was almost pressed against Sans's, a familial gesture filled with love and worry. Being careful not to push Frisks hand away. He reached out with a shaking hand and stroked Sans's cheek, murmuring softly. "It Is Okay, Brother...You Are Safe Here, With Me And Undyne, And Alphys; With The King And Queen. Well, _Was_ With the Queen, She Left To Get You Some Food. Oh, And G-Gerson. You Remember Him, Right, Sans? We Need You To Calm Down A Little. Alright? You Are Safe." Papyrus choked on a sob. "I-I Won't Let Anything Else Hurt You."

Sans's gaze was hazed and unfocused, but he calmed the instant he recognized Papyrus's voice, weakly reaching out, and Gerson and Frisk let him. Sans latched on to the front of Papyrus's orange shirt. His soul, which had started quivering in distress, calmed, as did Sans's harsh gasps for air. His spine lowered back to the makeshift bed, his trembling visible but his demeanor far less panicked.

"p-pap-"

"Yes, Sans. Yes, Brother, I Am Right Here."

Sans wasn’t sure how long he sat there, holding his brother as though he would disappear at any moment. But right now, he didn’t really care about the current passage of time; he was just beyond grateful that he had come for them. And Frisk was safe with them as well, back at camp. He focused on the fact that she was alive and out of the clutches of that… whatever the heck that demon-thing was.

“It’s about time you’re awake, smiley trashbag.”

Sans startled harshly, his first instinct was to protect and deflect and _dodge_ shooting up into the red at the high-pitched, familiar voice.

The sound of the flower’s voice brought back even more painful memories: Broken, shattered wrists, images of vines leading inside his rib cage and phantoms of pain; a deep-rooted fear. His soul being cracked open, then those same vines leading into his body, wrapping around fragile bone. Controlling his limbs. Vines shattered more bone as they squeezed. The intrusive thoughts made Sans lock up rigid, his hold on his brother’s shirt tightening up hard enough that his phalanges creaked under the pressure. For a minute eternity there was an all-consuming terror and hopelessness.

The memories assaulted Sans relentlessly, and with forced control, Sans expression became wary, but blank, showing no emotion whatsoever. A measured and carefully neutral look as his hidden defense mechanisms began to take over, making Sans appear cold, and uncaring. A desperate way of coping and to appear as un-entertaining as possible. 

“...why’s he here?” Sans asked evenly.

“I-It’s okay, Sans…! He’s harmless now, he’s no longer being possessed.” Frisk said in a calming manner. “He’s okay now.”

“‘okay?’ a-are you serious frisk? he-he made me att-attack everyone! undyne, alph, ev-even p-papyrus…! how-how is any of th-this… okay!?” Sans couldn’t help his voice cracking at the end, tears threatening to fall as he struggled to keep his defense mechanisms in place. “i...i could... could have k-killed them!”

Sans felt as if he was going crazy, as he focused his eye lights searching around the tent. Gerson, Paps and Frisk were the closest ones to his bed. Flowey sat on the floor, a few ways away. Off standing guard by the entrance, was Undyne, Alphys and Asgore. Undyne was covered in bandages, much like Sans noticed he was too. He wore no shirt nor his jacket, only the bandages were covering his half-naked body besides his black and white striped shorts that had a little bit of a blood stain on them. Sans also noticed he had splints on almost literally every single broken bone. And noticed he looked almost like a mummy now, everything had been wrapped up past his neck downwards. 

Sans then stared at the boney hands still clinging to his brother's shirt, as he trembled. Reality sinking in. Frisk had destroyed the RESET button, not even Flowey could reset anymore, and this wasn’t going away, Sans thought as he finally took in the sight of his bandaged body. Also realizing that everyone inside this tent must have seen his SOUL when he was knocked out. Since Skeleton Monsters couldn’t just desummon their souls. Their SOULS were always visible underneath their rib cages, how could they _not_ have seen it?! Not to mention Flowey blatantly also telling them all he’d cracked his SOUL further, and Sans felt himself suddenly faced with the idea of a future where he would have to carry these marks of his own weakness forever and slumped back further into the bed in shock.

He’d always been _pathetic,_ of course. He’d always been apart and strange and _wrong_ for as long as he could remember anymore. Permanent one HP that would not get any higher no matter how much he slept or how much he ate, it just flat out refused to get anywhere past that limit. His SOUL was also far from healthy, littered with so many hairline fractures from the past RESETs, and his biggest secret ever besides the knowledge that he could remember them all and had made Frisk promise not to tell.

But it had always been a source of perverse pride, that at least he was good at hiding that fact from everyone around him. No more of that. No escape.

A cracked SOUL after all, was impossible to heal. He should know. He carried the hairline cracks since forever and now he had an even more massive one dead center of it. 

Sans swallowed, suddenly filled with an overwhelming desire to see his own SOUL as well, never having much of a chance since this all started. Why not? Everyone else got to see it…

As carefully as he could, he released his brother's orange shirt, moving both his hands in front of his chest as he focused. Magic gently called out his SOUL as he summoned the tiny organ outward, his eyes closed to concentrate.

When Sans felt it phasing through his broken ribs, and splints holding them together and the fragile tiny organ held in his hands, he opened his sockets again and froze into place. His sockets widened, eye lights becoming tiny pin pricks as his gaze was drawn to the pitiful soul, mangled and deformed, hovering weakly over his two palms. It did look the slightest amount better, not as dim as before and the crack no longer bleeding but it still would have given anyone nightmares upon the sight of it. 

All expression bled away completely, even more so than the feigned mask he’d put on when he heard Flowey’s voice earlier. He simply lay there, half propped up by pillows and sheets, staring at his soul with a numb, hollow look.

“Shit…!” Undyne cursed. As all the other monsters cringed as well at the sight of it, including her. Whimpers of sympathy escaping each of their lips as they watched Sans carefully.

Gerson felt his own soul sink. Not waiting to see what sort of reaction Sans would exhibit after the momentary shock wore off, Gerson turned to look over his shoulder at the other gathered monsters in the tent. "He should be fine now. Or, as fine as can be expected. A little privacy might be in order, don't you think?"

Asgore, Alphys and Frisk immediately nodded, frowning a bit in concern. Frisk moved to pick up Flowey, now in a little shoe she was using for a pot and followed the King and scientist out the door. Flowey looked behind, feeling a bit...odd. A ghost of guilt plaguing him as Sans continued to stare blankly at his own mangled up soul in his hands. 

Undyne raised a brow, confused, before her eye had settled on Sans and Papyrus's devastated expressions, and then she understood and followed the king, scientist, child and flower outside. 

"Do You Want Me To...?" Papyrus trailed off. His gaze was nothing short of a plea.

"No. You stay here," Gerson directed, his eyes returning to the still catatonic Sans. "Your brother will need you for this." Bracing himself, the old turtle leaned forward and placed his hand between Sans's face and the distressing view of the soul. For a moment Sans stared, as though he could still see through it, before he blinked and seemed to come back to himself a bit. His bones started to rattle softly, the result of the tremors now wrecking his small form. "Now, now, none of that. I know there's nothing good in what has happened, but you have to understand it could have been much, much worse. Sans, can you hear me?"

Sans didn't respond, his trembling the only answer he seemed capable of giving. 

Gerson sighed and looked to Papyrus. Taking a careful, steadying breath, Papyrus once again moved to sooth a hand over Sans's skull, mindful not to bump away Gerson's view-blocking hand. The other gently moving to one Sans’s wrists that still held his own SOUL there in his palms.

"Brother? Sans? Can You Hear Me? I'm Right Here. Please, Sans, Answer Us?"

There was a long pause, in which Sans shivered and breathed in a way that sounded both painful and strained. And then, like a blessed prayer, Sans whispered out an answer. It was so weak, so frail sounding that Papyrus almost scooped him up again regardless of his brother's condition.

"m'here..."

"Good. Good," Gerson jumped in quickly. "That is very good. Now, Sans...Your soul is...It needs to go back into your chest, my boy. I don't want to force it, and we know you don't want that either. So, I need you to breathe....that's it. And relax. Yes. Mm. Try not to think about anything other than your brother. About how he keeps you safe. How you keep him safe."

It was working, to a degree. Sans was still shaking quite badly, but the rattling had died down a bit. His breathing was still far too fast, but he wasn't gasping or choking. Paps’ weak grip on Sans’s wrist, tightened ever so slightly as it slowly began to go back into his ribcage all on its own.

"You Can Do it, Brother," Papyrus praised.

Together, Papyrus and the old turtle managed to get Sans to relax enough that the soul was able to be coaxed back into the safety of Sans's ribs and then it disappeared. Sans had instantly choked out something that sounded uncannily like a sob as Sans felt the burning pain again in his chest return, and that had been it for Papyrus to handle. 

With the soul safely tucked away behind bandaged up broken ribs, he reached out and pulled Sans to his chest, muttering apologies after apologies,, promises of protection, and various iterations of 'I love you's spilled forth from the deeply stricken younger brother. Sans had joined right in, clinging to Papyrus's orange shirt and burying his face into his brother's chest. He wasn't making any sounds, but the shaking and slight bobbing of his shoulders suggested that he too was crying.

“It’s Okay Brother, You’re Safe Now. Everybody’s Safe.” Papyrus cooed, allowing for Sans to sob into his shirt. Sans didn’t have the strength or will necessary to stop the tears, or even pull away. Instead, he simply buried his face further into his brother's chest and sobbed all the harder.

Papyrus felt his soul drop, some part of him feeling quite guilty that there was nothing to be done about Sans SOUL. It was still too fragile to touch directly, and Paps knew a cracked soul was permanent and deadly. They only hoped that when they healed Sans’s physical injuries it’d do something positive for him inside as well. And knew he’d be watched to make sure he wouldn’t Fall Down. It was important to keep Sans as calm as possible and allow him to rest.

Sans continued clinging to his brother, some part of him knew he’d done the right thing, sacrificing himself to protect Frisk. Even if it was such a traumatic experience to see the result of what he’d done visible on his SOUL. He was sure he’d be questioned about all the other hairline cracks. He only hoped that when Frisk explained to everyone about The Forgotten she’d still kept her promise that he remembered the RESETs, and that he only knew of them due to dejavu memories everyone else had experienced. For now, however, as it seemed no one would question him this day and allow him a bit of rest, he just chose to simply cry into the safety of his brother's arms. Grateful he hadn’t hurt him or any of them that badly.

Gerson nodded sadly to himself, carefully bracing his hands against his knees and rising to his feet. He didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt the brothers' moment. He made his way out of the tent without a word to them, only stopping to face the small group of anxious friends outside. Toriel was among them, a bowl of what appeared to be broth held firmly in her hands.

"You can go in now, but..." Gerson paused. He glanced back at the tent entrance at the two brothers still inside. "Give them a moment."

Toriel nodded.

"If his condition changes, or any complications arise, please inform me. I may be able to help."

"Yes, Gerson. Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," the old turtle murmured with a shake of his head. "That monster is still far from being alright. Traumatized, I’m sure from having that flower inside his own bones and controlling his movements and his magic, not to mention from his SOUL being damaged directly... It is going to take a fair amount of love, compassion, and hope to get him to even a _fraction_ of where he was before. However..." He smiled, taking in the worried faces of Frisk, Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, and Undyne. "But I think the lad is in very good hands in that regard." He gave Undyne a playful glare. "Play nice, alright? I know how you can get."

Undyne gave him a weak grin.

With that, Gerson left, leaving those outside the tent standing in awkward silence.

Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne entered the tent with all the caution that they could muster. There was no gaiety in their steps, nor smiles on their faces; expressions were somber and worried. Toriel led the way, the bowl of warm broth heavy in her hands. The sight that they were greeted with, as the tent flaps flopped closed behind them, was a sad one indeed.

Papyrus was still kneeling on the ground, right where he had been when they left, his arms wrapped around the smaller form of his brother. Sans was pulled firmly against his chest, Papyrus's hand gently soothing over his back. Both had been crying it seemed, visible by the tear tracks on Papyrus's face and the way that Sans was sniffling softly. Both looked quite spent and tired. Sans body was limp and Papyrus looking even more ready to collapse from exhaustion. Especially given the fact, ever since Papyrus had gone on ahead of everyone carrying his brother, to the second the two Boss Monsters began healing, until now, Papyrus hadn’t once given himself a chance to rest for even a second. Wracked with grief and worry while Sans was so close to dusting.

"...Papyrus?" Toriel spoke softly, edging closer. The thin skeleton looked up, blinking tiredly. "Is it...alright if we come a little closer?"

Frisk shifted slightly, both hands wrapped tightly around the small shoe carrying Flowey who, still somewhat looked a bit guilty for stressing Sans out earlier. A bit of Asriel starting to poke through the soulless flower.

Papyrus continued to stare at their friends, considering, before he glanced down at his brother and then giving them all a small nod. "Quietly," was all he said.

The group slowly made their way further inside, even Undyne was being mindful not to make so much as even a sound. Toriel moved forward first, crouching down at Papyrus's side. The skeleton gave her a small smile that was only a shadow of its usual positivity, Papyrus carefully easing Sans away from his front gently.

"Sans? Brother, Look...Our Friends Are Here To...To Make Sure You Are Alright."

Sans looked distant, unfocused, dark shadows beneath his sockets and eye lights just barely visible. It took a moment, and a bit of coaxing from Papyrus, before his gaze shakily focused onto Toriel's compassionate face.

"...h-hey, t..." he whispered, voice hoarse and shaky. Still sounding a bit gravelly, recovering from all that screaming he did before. Even hours later.

Toriel smiled, eyes moist with tears but held back. "Hello, my friend. It is good to see you awake finally." She looked down at the bowl in her hands, and then back to his weary face. "I made you something to eat. It is only broth, but...Gerson said I should try and get something into your system. I also made sure to imbue it with extra magic as well, so you can refill your own reserves from..." She trailed off, not wanting to risk Sans freaking out again.

Had Sans had skin, he might have turned green, either from the thought of healing, or that which Toriel had not mentioned but hinted towards. "n-not...really all th-that hungry..."

Undyne squatted down on Papyrus's other side, her hand shifting to rest ever so lightly on Sans's shoulder. He flinched at the touch but didn't move away. "Come on, punk. Just try it, even a little. You've lost...a lot of magic there, buddy. And your HP is still really low too, it’ll help."

"Please, Brother," Papyrus begged, rubbing a thumb along a mysterious bruise on the side of Sans's skull, an injury magic had only soothed, but not healed. "You Need To Regain Your Strength."

Sans had never been one to be able to ever resist his brother's wishes. Even though the very thought of eating had made him feel sick to his metaphorical stomach, Sans finally gave in with a weak nod. 

Papyrus propped him up gently into a sitting position. One arm sliding beneath his brothers back, grabbing his shoulders, and the other moving in front for leverage as Paps settled himself half onto the makeshift bed so that Sans could rest his upper body against his shoulder when it became apparent Sans couldn’t quite sit up on his own for long. Sans grimaced, an arm shooting out to grab his brother's arm, eye sockets fluttering shut closed when the vertigo hit, dizziness plaguing the tiny skeleton monster as his bones trembled slightly beneath the bandages and splints. “s-shit…!” Sans cursed. 

Papyrus frowned, a groan of sympathy having escaped his throat as he paused, allowing for Sans the time to recover and for the vertigo to ease a bit.

Toriel was about to say something about the cursing, but held back. Knowing Sans must still be in terrible pain since they were forced to stop healing him, and simply left Sans to recover essentially on his own. Not to mention since his SOUL was still cracked, the wound open and still tender and raw, no one wanted to risk touching it. Besides also the fact there literally WAS no medicine or likewise that could heal a cracked SOUL. All everyone could do was to keep Sans calm and pray he wouldn't Fall from the severe injury to the tiny thing.

Undyne's steadying hand helped shift him until he was somewhat comfortable. Ready to dive in, should Paps arms get tired from holding his brother’s weight as he sat, even though Skeleton Monsters weren’t all that heavy to begin with anyways. After all, Sans weighed about less than half that of Frisk, and Papyrus maybe 5 pounds more, being so tall and lanky. 

Sans tried to feed himself, but his hands were shaking so badly that he ended up spilling the first few spoonfuls before they even reached his teeth and the absorption magic could take it in. Toriel had instantly taken the initiative, taking the spoon away from him and then proceeding to help feed him. Green healing magic began to appear as Sans slowly drank at the soup, though most of which he wasn’t able to fully absorb as some of the particles began to float in the air before disappearing. His bones gained a little more of their usual luster, the gray replaced with a slightly marred white beneath the bandages.

Alphys ran a few scans, keeping her readings to herself. They were distressingly low, nothing like a healthy monster should look like. Though then again, Sans had never been a 'healthy' monster, what with only having that measly one HP… but now it was like one good wind would dust him the way he was now.

The whole ordeal was rather embarrassing for Sans. He knew he was just being a burden, not able to sit up on his own, nor even being able to feed himself, but the others all seemed perfectly willing to do it for him. Toriel's gentle coaxing helped him keep down the broth, and Papyrus's soothing hands eased his trembling. Undyne looming over him was more comforting than he would have ever imagined it to be. She was like a guardian angel standing watch; proud, unwavering, protective. Alphys and Asgore were also nice to have nearby, kind and careful presences that eased some of the ache in his soul.

It was a while before Sans finally refused to eat another bite. Even then, he had not eaten very much, as not even half the bowl was gone. He curled back into Papyrus's embrace, breathing slow and a hand laid over his chest, guardedly over his damaged soul. The others had all taken seats on the floor around him, talking in whispers with each other as he let his sockets rest at half mast. He was only half conscious by that point, drifting in between sleep and wakefulness. Though even then, he was still aware of their muffled conversation.

"...H-He is st-still very weak."

"Poor little punk. Why, I swear when I find the asshole who hurt him, I'll-!!!"

"Undyne. Language."

"...Sorry."

"So what are we going to do?" Toriel's calm voice rose above the others, though only just barely. "Sans SOUL is still cracked. We inspected it earlier after helping the bones to reattach and...it’s deep. Not to mention, even though Flowey is no longer er, ‘possessed?’ That demon is still out there. It might try and take Frisk's determination again."

“We need to keep moving. Get as far away from Mt. Ebott as we possibly can, before it can attack again. And the Humans of Ebott City. We continue Sans' plans from earlier. Find somewhere safer. Somewhere, where hopefully Humans are less likely to remember the War and would be more accepting.” Asgore spoke this time, a whisper at best. 

“What About Sans? He’s Far Too Weak To Move Around On His Own, And We Have So Much Stuff…” Paps spoke, his tone still trying to sound as close to a whisper as he possibly could.

“I’ll help you carry them. That way, you can just focus on taking care of your brother, alright?” Undyne gave a gentle slap to Paps back, jerking him forward the slightest amount, though not hard enough to jostle Sans in any way, his skull resting over his brother's chest, shoulder on Paps’s lap.

“Are You Sure, Undyne? I Can Carry Some Of Our Stuff In A Backpack, I’m Just Unsure If It Might Still Be Too Early To Move With My Brother In His Condition.”

"Uhh DUH!" Undyne gave him a grin and playfully punched Papyrus shoulder. "Why the heck did I just ask for you freaking nerd!!! What, do you think we'd just leave Sans behind after all the crap we went through to save that bonehead?! Of COURSE I MEAN IT!!"

"Undyne!! Voices down!" Toriel shushed, giving her a stern look and Undyne apologized quickly.

“We’ll just have to make do. I’ll talk to Gerson, see what he thinks.” Asgore said. “I’ll keep in touch.”

Sans cringed slightly against Papyrus, knowing they were talking about him. He let out a tiny whimper at the thoughts of the Forgotten still out there, fresh memories returning once more at the thoughts of being held captive. Defenseless. Horrifying vines digging deep inside of his rib cage and torturing him. And soon, his bones were no longer wrapped by bandaging but instead he was seeing himself in the flower's grip again. His trembling returned full force, his small hands scrabbling against the front of Papyrus's shirt, his breathing escalating to heavy pants, soul pulsing with magic as his hand clenched over his chest clutching at his bandages.

"Sans? Sans! Brother, What’s Wrong?!"

"f-fri...frisk! fri-isk!" Sans shuddered, his face filled with urgent panic. Sans once more tried removing the bandages around his ribs.

Undyne stepped forward to help Papyrus gently restrain the other as Sans only became more and more distressed. "Hey, easy! Whoa. Come on. Just-!" She barely dodged being kicked in the chest. She grabbed Sans's ankles, while Papyrus grabbed his brother's wrists. 

Sans instantly stilled, so suddenly that it was creepy. His sockets become completely dark, spine rigid. There was a beat, then two, before a string of desperate whimpered words gritted out between the small skeleton's teeth. Frisk gasped, recognizing this reaction.

"n-no...n-no! p-please! n-not again, sto-stop! please d-don't-" Sans begged, seeing himself once more in the Judgement Hall, and vines wrapping around fragile bones and vines digging into his ribcage and stabbing into his soul and there was nothing for it but pain and misery and- 

Asgore stepped forward, brow furrowed. He nudged Undyne's hands away from San's feet, and then Papyrus's hands from Sans's wrists. "I...am not sure, but I believe we have...triggered him somehow." Asgore bent, gently pulling the trembling, sobbing monster into his arms. Sans was dwarfed, like a child in the king's arms. "I have seen it. In monsters who have been through war."

Undyne looked guilty, also recognizing the signs. "Shit."

"Breathe, my friend," Asgore urged, soothing a glowing hand over the small skeleton's skull. Sans gasped, but the resulting pulse of magic seemed to clear his head a little. He latched onto the plating of Asgore's armor, almost desperately. 

"f-frisk-!"

"Sshh, Sans," Toriel cooed gently, standing closer so she could add her own comfort. “Frisk is safe, remember? She’s here. Shhh”

“f..fr...frisk?” Sans asked again, confused and the female Monster was unsure if he’d even heard her at all. 

He was still trying to claw at his ribs, a little less now however as his eye lights focused onto Toriel’s face and then Asgore’s.

“Yes, Sans. Remember? You’re safe too now, with me, Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Frisk. No one’s going to ever hurt you again. We’ll make sure of it. Shhh...There we go.” Toriel continued to coax, gently she eased Sans hands away, noticing the bandages had come loose slightly, one of the splints even starting to slip from its spot and fell to the ground. She frowned at the sight of it, knowing she’d need to rewrap them again so the bones could heal properly and in place.

Frisk decided to stand up as well. Putting Flowey down on the floor as she walked over to her mother and reached up her hand to grab Sans’s own. “Sans please… I’m okay. I promise I am. You saved me.” 

Sans turned his skull to look at the child from his position and tears filled his sockets as he took in the human. “f-frisk…!” He cried reaching out for her.

Asgore lowered himself onto the floor, helping Sans to sit up in his arms and gather the human into his arms as Sans began to sob, clinging to Frisk. As if afraid if he’d let her go she’d be in danger again as they clung.

Frisk hugged the trembling, frail skeleton back. Being mindful of the still broken bones underneath all those bandages and splints holding him together. She started to cry a little too as he held her. “Th...Thank you Sans… For everything. I’m so sorry, Sans. I’m sorry you had to be the one to suffer for me again.” She whispered to him.

Sans shook slightly, holding her desperately still. So grateful he was that she was unharmed as Sans cried. Frisk and the others in the tent didn’t know how long it took but eventually, or apparently Sans had cried himself to sheer exhaustion as he began to fall back into a numbing sleep. Asgore gently helped pry Sans away from Frisk, gently handing him back to Papyrus who let Sans to fall sound asleep in his arms.

The Forgotten was still out there, and though that bothered him greatly, Papyrus felt that they finally had a chance to rest for a little while. He was determined to keep his brother and Frisk safe from it no matter what. He wasn’t going to let anything this terrible happen again, so long as he could do something about it.

Asgore and the others looked somberly over to the two skeleton brothers. “You should get some rest, Papyrus. I will discuss with Gerson and Toriel what needs to be done now, and you and the others will be informed.”

Papyrus nodded, exhaustion also finally starting to win the war over his body, as he held Sans gently against his body, his hand soothing over Sans skull in a soothing manner. “Okay.”


	5. A Quiet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the others finally get some respite.  
> Things aren't all that peaceful however as the humans continue to hound the monsters from Ebott City.
> 
> Monsters continue to move on to search for a new place to call Home and to be accepted...

Papyrus and Toriel took advantage of the now sleeping monster to re-bandage his ribs, since Sans had loosened them during his thrashing. Together, they each took turns repositioning the splints, and then rewrapping the tender, broken bones to ensure they wouldn’t heal crooked, as Asgore, Alphys and Undyne had left to make their plans and discuss further whether it was safe to move the camp or not, not wanting to disturb the wounded monster further.

Afterwards, Paps carefully moved and carried his sleeping brother into their own tent and finally took his rest, to recover from his overuse of Magic, actually even sleeping throughout the whole night for the first time in his whole life. 

The next morning as Paps was helping Sans dress, and getting some food back for him and his brother, he received news that they will indeed continue moving onward to somewhere else to be more accepted by humans. 

Gerson, Asgore and Toriel also agreed they should give Sans a bit more time to get stronger and heal a bit more. At least a day and a half of rest as he still looked to be in great pain, and they did not wish to stress out the smaller anymore than he was already. (Much to Papyrus’s great relief.) Since none of the Boss Monsters could heal Sans bones entirely, leaving him to heal on his own and only being able to get him past the critical levels mark due to the Surface Illness. Plus the fact that Sans SOUL was cracked, extra precautions needed to be taken to ensure Sans would even survive the journey.

The small skeleton was terribly weak still, but gradually after a full 2 days and nights of complete rest, his stuttering became less, and he only flinched a little now whenever he was touched. Although he did still seem to panic whenever he felt hair or a breeze hit the inside of his skull, imagining that the flower was still inside his bones about to control him. And he especially had a really bad episode one time, when Alphys and Tori had asked Sans to attempt to walk around, to check if his femurs and leg bones were healing, he happened to catch himself in a mirror and saw the true extent of his injuries to his bones.

His soul also still bothered him a good deal, from what Papyrus could see, and had informed the King and Undyne. He often sat, pillows and blankets holding him upright, with a hand clutched to his chest, pressed firmly and bunching up his shirt directly over the spot Paps knew his soul to reside, whimpering in pain when he thought that no one was looking. Sans also still ate very little, and slept a lot. More than usual that Papyrus was used to.

It was obvious by this point Sans wasn’t going to get much better, especially not still being so close to the mountain, the obvious threat of that demon being so close and hanging over everyone's heads, that Asgore decided they needed to get going now, so that Sans could get better. Dogamy and Dogaressa returned to camp, informing the monsters of an approaching army of humans later that night and, once all the monsters had eaten their next morning rations, and recovered their magic reserves and had gotten their things packed, it was time to get moving.

Undyne did as she promised and once Papyrus had gotten both his own, and Sans stuff packed, she helped in carrying around half the things along with her own. Taking the pack belonging to Sans, as Paps carried his own things. Alphys had come over and finished doing her usual scans to Sans’ stats and SOUL to make sure he’d be alright.

Sans HP was now at the 0.35 marker, compared to the day before yesterday when he was only at 0.20, immediately after the Boss Monsters had brought him back from the verge of death.

Sans sat on the floor, his back resting against the walls of the tent. He still didn’t quite have enough strength to stand nor sit up on his own without falling over and raised his arms as Paps got to one knee and as carefully as he could, pulled Sans into his arms, before standing back up, balancing him against his hip. 

This close, he can feel how badly Sans was shaking, though Sans insisted it was simply because he was anxious to get moving. Although Paps wondered if in actuality that was just simply a part of him now; that he'll forever be a stumbling, trembling monster due to the enormous crack to his soul. Added to the fact as well that his bones were still quite shattered, only splints and bandages holding him together as he was left to heal on his own mostly.

Sans automatically latched his arms over her shoulder and chest, skull resting against Paps neck as his brother gently carried him outside of the tent to join the other Monsters.

Toriel had a firm hand on Frisk's own, Flowey stuffed into a side pocket sewn into her own backpack by Tori Paps assumed, and Frisk gently waved to the two skeletons.

“Hi guys!” Frisk greeted happily.

Paps waved back, before gently jostling Sans a little.

“nn…?” 

“Sans, Frisk And Lady Toriel Are Here.” Papyrus told him gently.

“hn...h-hey.. t. frisk” Sans told them, slightly turning his head to greet them before leaning again against Paps chest, sleepily.

“Poor Sans.” Frisk pouts, gently reaching up to pat Sans lower back affectionately and in a comforting manner. Flowey was frowning, staying silent so not to freak out the skeleton in respect for Frisk.

“How is he doing?” Toriel asked Papyrus.

“He’s Doing As Well As He Can Be. I Don’t Think He’ll Get Any Better Than This I’m Afraid However, Until We Get Somewhere Safer.” Papyrus informed, gently rubbing Sans back when he felt him trembling against him.

“Yes... Poor thing. This journey will be hard on him. And all of us.” 

“i’ll… b-be alright…” Sans said, still shaking slightly, “don’ w-wan’ t-to slow us d-down.”

“Oh! That reminds me, here Papyrus. For Sans.” Toriel said, handing Papyrus some Monster Candies. “Have him eat those to keep his energy up. It’ll ease his SOUL especially and help heal his bones.”

“Got It. Thank You Lady Toriel!” Papyrus accepted the candies happily, stuffing them into his pants pockets for easy reach while he’s carrying Sans. 

Up ahead, they heard Asgore calling everyone and soon after several Mercenaries helped in packing the tents they began to get moving. 

Undyne went around making sure none were being left behind, children gathered near the center of the group and soon spotted Papyrus, and the others. “Ah! Perfect! Paps. I know I officially made you a Royal Guard but you and Sans are always going to the center of the group. Along with Toriel and Frisk, instead of being together with me somewhere near the back with the other Guards. You’ll be closer to the Boss Monsters that way who’ll be able to keep you safer due to...you know.”

“Oh, I...Suppose… That Makes Sense.” Paps said, fully understanding.

Undyne nodded, noticing Sans had fallen asleep again, and he still looked to be in a bit of pain. Sans hand had moved from Paps chest to his shirt, clutching his shirt where his SOUL was. “He’s still not lookin’ so hot huh?” She asked, referring to the smaller skeleton in her best friend’s arms. “Tsk, what a mess… Sometimes I still wanna go back down there and give that as- punk a piece of my mind.” 

Undyne frowned, as she inspected Sans seeing that the fissure to the side of Sans skull, where he’d smacked his temple against the Halls pillar was healing nicely, now only a light line was visible where new bone was growing to seal the wound. The one around his right eye socket however still looked absolutely terrible below the bandages wrapped there. Obviously there were still even some missing cracked bones around the socket through the bandages. “At least he’s healing slowly. King Fluffybuns and you too Tori, did a great job taking care of him.”

“Yes. I Feel The Same Way Too, Undyne.” Papyrus nodded, rubbing Sans’s back gently. “But I Am Also Grateful We’re Leaving This Place. I Never Want To See My Dear Brother In So Much Danger Ever Again.”

“Thank you dear.” Toriel said, thankful. “And he won’t be Papyrus. We’re gonna make sure of it. And to do so, that’s why we need to leave. As well as to protect Frisk of course.”

Undyne nodded as she then motioned them to go to Asgore and to their proper spots as the Monsters began to head away and leave their small, temporary camp and continue making their way around the mountain. 

The group walked for several hours, the kids surrounding Papyrus continuously looking at the taller Skeleton over at Sans worriedly.

“Is Uncle Sans going to be okay?” Monster kid asked the taller skeleton, since Sans was sound asleep, his breathing calm, and hand still over his chest. Protective as he slept.

“Yes, For Now. He’s Still Hurting Inside But With Lots Of Care And Love Hopefully He Will Be Somewhat Back To His Former Self Again!” Papyrus reassured the child, his hand incessantly rubbing the spine of his older brother, trying to mask his worry, but also as a means of calming himself as well.

“I hope so. I want Sans to be okay.” replied MK, glancing over at Sans sleeping form every so often as they continued to walk. “I want to hear Sans puns again, he was always nice to us kids, not like Jerry and Snowdrake and them.”

“Yeah!” agreed the little Mouse monster who was also a fellow resident of Snowdin and knew Sans quite well, along with MK.

Frisk stayed ahead of the group, listening quietly. She was also worried about Sans and couldn’t quite help glancing over her shoulder at the two skeletons, guilt in her SOUL that he was still hurting because of her. Because he had chosen to get hurt for her, to protect her, and she wished she had been stronger to keep Sans safe. 

Flowey, who had been quietly mulling about inside of Frisks backpack, having nothing much to do either but watch the children and skeletons, and had also been oddly silent since the day before yesterday when Sans freaked out noticing the flower mumbled something just under his breath.

“What’s up Flowey?” Frisk asked, her hands moving to the straps on her shoulders and lifting the pack up, slightly jostling the yellow flower in his pot, in the pocket sewed in.

“I… said… I’m sorry... “ Flowey said, a little louder, but only loud enough for Frisk to hear. Being sure Toriel could not, who was right next to the child. “Th...This is all my fault… why he got hurt. I...I only wanted to be able to _feel_ again. And, and to keep feeling and not to hurt anyone anymore. And, and then I just had to go and make another stupid life choice and...a-and-” Flowey shut it’s eyes, tears pooling a little in the corner of his eyes. 

Frisk’s face fell the slightest amount, her hands trembling a little as she continued holding the straps to her backpack as Flowey continued, “If… If I hadn’t made that deal, none of this would’ve happened… Er, I’m such an _idiot!!_ I’m sorry everything had just went so wrong and- and so fast. And..and for being unable to stop it. I-I...I’m sorry…”

“It wasn’t your fault….” Frisk mumbled looking over her shoulder again.

“Y-Yes it was! I-I allowed that d-demon to take control and-and...it was _my_ vines that pierced his SOUL, and broke all his bones!” Flowey argued, tearing more at this point.

“No it wasn’t… I’ve hurt him too… we both made mistakes, but, you’re not that demon anymore. You’re still Flowey. And you’re my friend. He’s going to make it through this… Besides, he knew what would happen… we were all given a… a really terrible choice. I believe in Sans…” Frisk said simply, turning away from the flower and looking forward. “We’re getting away from Mt. Ebott, hopefully, that thing won’t try and track us or anything…”

“...” Flowey frowned, staying silent once more, he still couldn’t get rid of the ghost of a guilty feeling inside as he glanced back at the skeletons and kept his gaze onto Sans again, wishing he could make it up to the small skeleton and his brother as well.

Papyrus seemed to notice Flowey had been staring, after a minute of walking as he gently looked at the small flower. “Flowey… I… I Forgive You For What You Did. I-I Know, Er, Now I Mean, That That Wasn’t Really You That Did That To Him. My Brother, It Will Take Him Much Longer, But I’m Sure Over Time He Will Learn To Forgive You Too.” Papyrus said, his sockets moving to his side when Sans shuddering had increased the slightest amount, when Paps said the flowers name and Sans buried his face more into his collar bone. “Shhh Shh Brother, It’s Okay.... You’re Okay.” Papyrus cooed against him. 

“...s...sorry…” A soft, hitching little word. Like he didn't have any energy for anything else.

“Do You Want Some Food Brother?” Papyrus asked, his hand leaving Sans' spine to already start digging in his pockets for one of the candies he’d been given, Papyrus leaning back so as not to drop Sans as he carefully balanced his brother in his one arm.

Sans somehow managed a half shrug, his sockets still closed and still slumped against his body. And Paps took out the candy, lowering it as he tried to unwrap the little candy with one hand, grabbing one end of it with his teeth as he then took the candy and, after gently poking Sans shoulder to get his attention, he held the candy to Sans mouth so he could absorb it. “Here, Brother. C’mon… Just For A Sec, Okay?” Papyrus urged, gently trying to wake Sans a bit to feed him, not wanting to jostle him too much and startle his brother while he was injured. “Please? That’s It. There, There, Easy Does It.”

Sans heard his brother's voice gently coaxing him from unconsciousness. He knew Paps was trying to remain soft and quiet, sensitive to Sans health as it warmed his damaged soul and carefully nudged him to wakefulness.

Sans opened his eyes, his eyelids feeling heavy. "mmmnh?" He blinked dazedly, looking up from his resting spot on his brother's shoulder, first eyeing the candy then at his brother's worried expression. “...mkay…” Sans slurred, his voice still sounding a little gravelly, but slightly more like itself, 2 days since he’d ruined his throat due to his screaming.

Paps smiled a little, seeing his brother awake again, though he still felt quite weak. “Oh, Sans… Sans… I’m So Sorry…” Papyrus mumbled, letting him shift the slightest amount, as Sans eyelights focused slowly, letting him take in his surroundings. Not wanting to push him as Sans slowly noticed the world around and realized they were walking, gently Papyrus recaptured his brother’s attention, holding out the small candy in the palm of his metacarpals. “Here, Brother. Do You Think You Can Get This Down On Your Own?” 

Weakly, Sans nodded, shaking phalanges, taking the candy from Papyrus’s own steadier ones, and as careful as he could to not drop it, brought them to his teeth. In a sparkle of green healing magic, most of which Sans wasn't even able to absorb again, the skeleton devoured the treats. Sans felt his sockets grew heavy, all his energy spent, but struggling not to fall asleep again, he rested his skull once more against Paps shoulder, floating in between being half asleep and half not. “w...where’re we g-goin’ pap?”

“Somewhere Far Away, Brother. Somewhere, Hopefully Safer. M-Maybe Into Another City Of Humans That Will Allow Us In. And So You Can Recover.” Papyrus informed, gently nuzzling his brother against his bottom jaw.

Sans nodded weakly, as he slowly forced himself to stay awake, watching as they passed by some trees as they walked. He noticed the heavy pack his brother was carrying and after a moment, he spoke again. “w...who has m-my stuff?”

“Undyne Offered To Carry Them. She’s With The Other Royal Guard Members, At The Back Of The Group. Ready To Defend If Need Be.” Paps gently told Sans, still holding him close, and smoothing his brothers back, trying to soothe his trembling.

“h..heh, a-and yer’re not? didn’t undyne m-make you g-guard finally?” Sans asked.

“Yes. But...I Had More Important Matters To Take Care Of. And, Besides They Can Handle Things Well Enough On Their Own.” Paps told him, feeling Sans slipping down slightly he moved the hand on his spine, gently to the side of Sans ribs as he took a firmer grip on Sans femurs pushing Sans up gently so that Sans was more positioned better against his hip bone. 

Sans let out a grunt and a slight whimper, when Paps had accidentally pushed one of the rib bones that had broken off completely a little too far in, the movement jostling the splint holding it in one piece to heal properly. “ngh!!” He winced, his grip on his brother tightening as he felt the jolt of pain.

“S-Sorry!” Paps apologized quickly, his hand glowing green a moment to help his brother recover. “Easy Brother. It’s Okay.”

“hngh...n...no… j...jus’ just give me a minute…” Sans breathed, shaking more as he struggled to hurry and recover.

Toriel turned back to them. “What’s wrong? Do you want us to stop Papyrus?” She asked, the King turning as well raising a hand as the group slowly started to slow down in concern for the smaller skeleton.

“n-n...no..! i…” Sans huffed, opening his sockets again slowly as he took in his bandaged bones, next to his brothers more healthier ones. “i..i’m f-fine..j-jus’ i’m f-fine…”

Papyrus furrowed, before turning to Toriel, holding his brother more gentler. “I-It Was My Fault. I Felt Sans Slipping And I Must Have Done A Wrong Movement And- We’re Fine.”

Toriel nodded in understanding, looking over the rest of the group, she noticed a few of the old and young appeared to be out of breath. “Perhaps...we should use this time to rest anyways. We’ve walked quite a lot and quite far from where we started.” She said, turning to Asgore who nodded in agreement, she motioned to Knight knight to tell the rest in the further back this would be their temporary rest stop for now and he nodded as they moved to the back.

Several of the monsters began to separate looking for spots to sit, and open their packs to get something to eat. Several of the Mercenaries and Royal Guards moved around the group, telling everyone not to stray too far and that as soon as everyone was up to it, they would continue moving.

Paps saw a decent sized boulder and moved to sit on it. Carefully, he tipped his brother back and away from his front, maneuvering Sans a bit so he too could sit on his lap and had Sans ribcage exposed to Papyrus to inspect and reach. Papyrus wanted to recheck Sans bandages if they needed changing again, but also, a part of him as well wanted to check on Sans SOUL, not having the chance to since 2 days ago when they finally brought Sans back home. He hesitated.

Sans still couldn't quite hold himself up on his own, his right shoulder leaning heavily on Papyrus’s body, his eyes drooping slightly as sleep threatened to take him again.

Toriel kept an eye on the two skeletons, realizing Paps may need help with Sans and, after ensuring Frisk would be alright to feed herself and Flowey moved to the taller skeleton monster. “Is there anything you need help with dear?”

“I…” Papyrus hesitated, unsure if this would be a good idea or not. He didn’t want to risk triggering Sans again, but at the same time, didn’t want to surprise Sans by doing anything he wasn’t expecting, knowing how Sans could get. And especially now that he was so vulnerable and fragile. “Just...Give Me a Moment.” Paps concluded and Toriel nodded, giving the brothers some space as Paps returned his attention back to Sans, gently shaking his shoulder to wake Sans up again.

“Brother?”

“nn?”

“Um...Brother, Is...Is It Alright If I May Check Your SOUL?”

Sans froze, his skull blanching for several seconds. 

“Brother…?” Paps asked again, after several moments. “I Just Wanna...Make Sure You’re Doing Alright. That The Crack In It Hasn’t Gotten Worse. And, Since I’ll Need To Change Your Bandages Possibly Too...I Th-Thought I Could Do Both At The Same Time.” He explained, hoping that Sans would be more willing for the extra help.

Still, Sans said nothing, trembling and the sound of bones rattling seemingly to be the only answer Sans could give him. Again, after another few seconds of hesitancy. Sans gave a small nod as he summoned his SOUL out, knowing, since it was Papyrus checking on it, no harm would come to him anyways. Paps would be able to keep both him, and his exposed SOUL safe.

Paps gasped, not at all expecting for Sans to be so compliant. But he was grateful. Without touching the little floating white soul, he raised one of his hands around it, the other holding Sans upright to make sure he doesn’t fall over as Paps looked the little SOUL over.

The SOUL still looked to be quite fragile, but it did seem to glow just a little brighter and slightly whiter than before, the more that Sans rested. No longer did it look wrung out and as dried out as before, though it was still tender as Papyrus watched as the tiny thing pulsed with weak magic. The crack in the middle looked also slightly more sealed in, almost like a scab was slowly forming all around it. Dead center of the crack however, where the vines had been originally digging its way inside was still mangled, and Papyrus almost gagged again when he looked directly at the wound, but he was satisfied.

“Your SOUL Is Looking Better And Better Brother! Not...Quite As It Did Before The Injury But Still It Is Making Steady Progress!” Papyrus announced, gently coaxing Sans to put it safely back in his chest.

“heh… th-that’s good…” Sans winced, as the SOUL was gently eased back into the safety of his ribs. Papyrus gently rubbed his thumb along his shoulder to soothe him before turning his skull back to Tori, motioning he will need her assistance now.

“How is he?” She asked as she came a little closer, helping Paps to keep Sans balanced over his knee as he worked to get Sans' shirt off slowly and gently.

“His SOUL Is Looking Much Better! I Will Need Your Help, Your Highness Now, So I May Take this Time Out To Change My Brother’s Bandages While We’re Out Here Resting.” Papyrus informed as Sans made a face but did nothing to stop either of them, still feeling a bit sleepy as the shirt soon went over his head.

“Of course, I’m always happy to help you.” Toriel said simply, helping to unwrap Sans old bandages, holding the smaller skeleton steady, as Paps reached into his bag for the new bandages. Toriel inspected the fragile bone beneath, being sure to keep them aligned as she kept the splints in place even as the old dirty bandages fell to the ground. The fracture was still deep in the ulna and radius but she was already noticing how new bone was just beginning to grow back, gluing the two pieces of the ulna together where it’d snapped in half and especially in Sans’s wrists. “Looks like your arm is healing nicely as well my dear. Soon, you may not even need the splint so long as you don’t move too much or overexert yourself.”

“h-heh...y’ don’ hav’ to worry ‘b-bout that. ima l-lazybones...remember tori?” Sans sleepily slurred, trying to keep as still as possible to let them work. Even though it still hurt to have the bones touched and messed with, but he kept quiet as Papyrus had gotten to rewrapping the bone after a light cleansing. Sans watched through blurry vision as this repeated to the rest of him. It got especially painful once they were touching his ribcage, where the more serious of his injuries were. But still Sans stayed as still as possible, allowing them to work and soon, Sans could not keep himself awake anymore, as they finished bandaging the last of his wounds up as he went absolutely limp against his brother’s chest.

Papyrus startled at the sudden change his brother showed, catching him and nearly letting the new bandages unravel. 

Toriel was quick to react however, finishing the wrappings over Sans chest, wrapping one end of the bandages over Sans left manubrium, unrolling the bandage roll slowly over Sans ribcage and down to the very last, bottom most ribcage, then back up again to the right side of Sans shoulders and down again. The motion repeating until Sans ribs were properly bandaged, many of the splints in place. And she set to helping Paps return Sans shirt over him again, as Paps put their medical supplies back in the bag, carrying Sans again when he heard the Monsters getting ready to continue their journey.

“There, that should hopefully hold him until the next resting point. Do you need help carrying your things? So you can focus entirely on aiding your brother? It must be quite heavy, having to carry all your stuff and your brother all at the same time. With him so injured still and all.” Toriel offered, helping Papyrus to stand as he lifted his brother in both his arms. Sans still looked very much like a broken doll in his long boney arms.

“Thank You Toriel. But There Is No Need For That! This Is Also Sort Of Like Strength Training As Well! Royal Guards Cannot Afford To Be Lazy After All!” Papyrus announced, still being mindful to keep his voice quiet, so not to accidentally wake Sans up after he was resting again. 

“Papyrus… I know you mean well but, you can train later. your brother needs you the most right now, than your training. What if you get too tired to carry him and drop him?” Toriel suggested, still offering to help him carry his pack. “It’s only for a few hours. I promise.”

“Well….I...Suppose...You May Be Right.” Papyrus said, finally giving in as he looked at his sleeping brother then the heavy backpack. “Are You Sure About This Though, Lady Toriel? I Do Not Wish To Burden The Former Queen.”

“Oh please, Papyrus. I am no longer a Queen and I do not wish to ever be one again, for now I am just the same as all of you and I wish to help. That way you can focus on just taking care of your brother alright?” Toriel told him firmly, and after a few seconds Papyrus relents handing her his pack, before adjusting Sans body in his arms so he was both more comfortable and so Paps had a better hold on him as well so not to drop the smaller skeleton.

“There, now was that so hard?” Toriel smiled, helping carry Papyrus’s things along with her own before holding Frisk's hand again and the group continued to move.

After an hour of walking, Paps noticed as Doggo made his way to the front of the group mumbling something to Asgore and a troubled expression crossed Asgore’s features. Asgore mentioned something to Doggo taking a moment to write down something on a note and he gave it to the dog monster sending him away.

“Um, King Asgore? Is Something Wrong?” Papyrus asked. “You Look...Er, Upset.” His grip over his brother tightened the slightest bit in a protective matter, knowing this was probably just some royalty business he shouldn’t be involved in, but he still couldn’t really help but to ask anyways, as perceptive as he was.

The King turned to Toriel muttering something and Paps couldn’t help but noticing the audible gasp that had escaped Frisks mouth and she then turned her attention to Papyrus. “It...seems the Humans have finally noticed our absence. And they’re not too fond of us leaving dear.” Toriel informed him, “The King is sending Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa over to them with a treaty that we just want peace and that we’re going elsewhere to attain it since its obvious those humans refuse to leave us all alone… Hopefully it’ll work, since those three are the least threatening looking amongst our race…”

“Oh.” Was all Papyrus could say, holding his brother even more protectively, but he looked ready to fight and defend if need be, knowing that’s probably what Undyne was thinking as well.

“Should we wait? Especially since Doggos sight isn’t exactly the greatest.” Toriel asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice as she hugs Frisk closer remembering that man that threatened to take Frisk away. Especially since they’d just gotten reunited not even 36 hours ago.

Frisk hugged her mother, looking from her, to Papyrus to off in the distance where she could see some torches off in the horizon and then 3 smaller ones heading to the huge mass of them, as daylight was starting to go and get darker. 

“Yes, we’ll make camp here for tonight. That way those three will be able to return to us. Hopefully the humans will accept our Mercy.” King Asgore agreed, sending some Whimsalots to go and tell the others that here was where they’d make camp and to reset up the tents again.

Papyrus agreed as he gently laid Sans gingerly on the ground, wanting to help out with the tents and starting to get antsy. Frisk released Toriel's side, kneeling down beside Sans unconscious sleeping body and putting her bag down. “I can watch him Papyrus. I’ll make sure your brother won’t be trampled on.” Frisk offered, as Paps got his bag back from the Queen and laid it below Sans’s skull to act as a pillow.

“Thank You Human Frisk! Please Let Me or Toriel Know If Anything Happens While I am Away!” Papyrus replied, grateful. He hesitated a moment not wanting to get too far from his injured brother, and decided to still stay somewhat close by and look for Undyne to get Sans’s things too. ”I’ll Be Back.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Frisk said, as she removed Flowey from the little pocket on the side of her backpack setting him down on the ground, next to the fallen skeleton as Papyrus ran off.

“Are you sure it’s safe for Sans to even see me? I’m the cause of those injuries ya know.” Flowey frowned, staring at Sans unconscious form, watching as his chest slowly rose up and down in a gentle emotion.

“Yes Flowey, besides he’s sleeping. It’ll be fine.” Frisk told him firmly, watching over him. She saw Politics Bear backing up a bit to set up his tent and Frisk spoke up seeing he was close to tripping over Sans legs. “Hey! M-Mr. Bear, please be careful!! Sans is behind you!!”

“What?” Politics bear asked, turning around and seeing the injured skeleton. “OH! My apologies! I didn’t see you there.” He spoke up, stepping around Sans before putting the other end of the tent into the corner.

Hours passed as Frisk warned the monsters of where Sans was laying so as to prevent him from getting trampled and soon nearly all the tents had been put up as Sans began to wake up groggily. “...nn..?” Sans groaned, his vision hazy.

“Oh dear. Hello Sans.” greeted Toriel, who happened to be close by, blocking Sans vision from seeing Flowey. “How are you dear?”

“nn, h-hiya tori. f-feel lous-sy…” Sans said, giving her a lopsided smile. Then he glanced around, “w-where’s th’ bro…?”

“Still helping put up the camps with Undyne. He should be back in a minute or so, there’s not that much to put up now.” Toriel told him, “We finished a bit ago, so I thought I’d help Frisk keep an eye on you.”

“h-heh...ya… s-sounds like him a’right.” Sans slurred, placing a hand to his chest over the spot where his SOUL was, protective. Rubbing at the spot a moment.

“...Still bothering you?” Toriel asked, and Sans hesitated a moment then nodded. “I’m sorry… Your...your SOUL. There’s not much we can do about it…” Toriel said wringing her hands together. 

“i...i know… ‘m s-sure...you all did th’ best you could though….” Sans slurred, still keeping his hand over his SOUL.

For a moment she watched as the Monsters started to settle down and even bring up places for a fire and help bring the beds out. Asgore sat a ways away, speaking to Undyne, Papyrus, Dogamy, Dogaressa and Doggo, possibly about the humans. Then she watched as Frisk was playing with Monster Kid and all the other monsters. 

“Thank you...Sans, for protecting my child… I just wish, you hadn’t been so badly wounded as a result of it. But...thank you, my friend.” Toriel told him finally, and she meant it. Sans simply stared at her for a moment, Flowey watching as well, just outside his hazy, blurry vision. And Sans made a slight shrugging motion. 

“h..heh...tori..it-it w-was bound to h-happen..anyways. w-with only 1hp and-and all. jus’ glad i could be u-useful...finally” Sans deadpanned.

“You are always useful, dear. Even with just having only 1HP.” Toriel told him firmly.

“tori.. look at m-me. if...if it w-weren’t for m-my brother and ev-everyone… i might not b-be here. let’s f-face it, i’m w-wrong. ev-everythin’ ab-bout me is wr-wrong. an’ now...heh...g-guess i got a n-new crack on m-my soul to prove it…” Sans shrugged. “i’m f-fallin’ apart… tori. so let’s stop pretending nothing’s wrong with m-me, alright?”

“Sans…” Toriel reached out placing a furry hand over his small, boney one. Sans flinched slightly to her touch, but didn’t pull away. “ _Nothing_ is wrong with you, and nothing will be either, once you’re all healed. And your brother doesn’t think so either.”

“i guess…” He said, not entirely believing her. He winced, his hand tightening over his shirt slightly.

“We better get some food in you soon.” Toriel said standing up, then gently she reached over to lift up Sans from where he lay, not comfortable enough to leave the injured monster unattended to and helped him to sit up slowly.

Sans winced more, once again, dizziness hit him as he reached out suddenly grabbing her hand as his bones rattled. “ngh…!” He breathed, his sockets squeezing closed shut.

“Easy, easy Sans…” Toriel soothed, and waited a moment, letting him catch his breath. Noting how weak he still was, gently she scooped him up in his arms, carrying him in one arm. “Here you are, dear. Let’s go join the others, alright?”

“s...sure t.” Sans replied weakly, starting to fall asleep again slowly. Her fur soft against his bones. Toriel reached down as well, picking up Flowey and headed towards one of the fireplaces.

Sans shivered slightly seeing Flowey was so close to him, once more turning to a neutral expression around him, his hands moving over his SOUL more protective, and his breath hitching slightly.. Flowey frowned a bit at this, “Sans...I’m...sorry, for hurting you. I-I wasn’t me. I’ve changed, and-and I don’t want to hurt anyone again so-so pl-please try and understand, I wasn’t me back then okay?”

Sans didn’t seem to hear as he stared at the flower and his mind wandered back to vines going deep inside his ribcage and the gleaming red eyes and bones breaking and that sinister smile. “LET’S SEE HOW FUNNY YOU ARE, WITH A CRACK DOWN THE CENTER OF YOUR SOUL!!”

“Sans? Sans dear, please! Breath!” Toriel urged, noticing Sans had started to hyperventilate a bit, as she gently jostled the small skeleton in her arms a bit to snap him out of his memories. Sans gave a slight winced as he shut his eyes closed.

“s-s’rry, j-just…! just…” Sans struggled, his bones trembling slightly as he tried to control his breathing. “s-sorry…” Sans whimpered, purposely trying to look elsewhere and not at Flowey.

“Sans…?” Toriel asked, as she placed Flowey on a nearby bench, now closer to the center of their little temporary new campsite and she gently placed a hand over his skull, pumping gentle green magic through her fingers.

“‘m f-fine… t-tori. i’ll be okay. i j-just-just need to focus that’s all and-and breath. th-that’s all.” Sans tried, as he felt her magic starting to calm him down, his chest hurting slightly due to his SOUL acting up again. “‘m f-fine.”

“No, you’re not fine. You’re hurt. And you were traumatized, but you will be fine. Someday..” Toriel soothed, gently catching Sans attention, smiling as his eye sockets locked onto hers though he still looked unfocused, his vision blurry. “You will be.”

“h-heh...g-guess...i’m not all that _cracked_ up as i used to be h-huh?” Sans slurred, apparently having not heard her as he was still lost in his thoughts. “this-this sure is a bum _wrap_ ‘miright?” Sans gave Toriel a wink and a lopsided grin, still looking her in the eyes, and shocked expression.

“Sans…” Toriel uttered as Sans had kept going.

“what? you see it too, right t? hehehe...th-this is so _humerus._ hehehe…! ahaha… ha… haha…ha…..” Sans laughing slowly began to die down as he blinked a bit, as if just now realizing where he was and who he was with. “uhh… t-tori? i uh.. s-sorry… i think i lost it a b-bit there…”

“Yes dear….I think you did too...are you alright?” Toriel asked, concern in her voice as she continued to look at him a bit freaked out a little.

“uh y-yeah...j-jus’ needed….a little laugh? haha…” Sans stared back looking slightly nervous, as Toriel continued pouring a little more green healing magic into him, helping clear Sans mind more and more. “s-sorry f-for scarin’ you t.”

“Sans…” Toriel started, for a second looking quite cross with him, but her expression then softened, taking in his fragile state. “it’s fine.” Toriel soothed, deciding perhaps it was still too soon for Sans to see Flowey just yet and then, keeping Sans attention on her, she looked around the camp for her child. “Frisk dear?!”

“Yes mom?” Frisk called, a few feet from her as she ran over to the two of them.

“Frisk, my child. Could-could you please take.. um…”

Frisk seemed to understand almost immediately, and nods. She walks a bit past them and reaches out to pick up Flowey from his post and quickly heads back over to MK and the other children to continue playing. Sans was too high up, still in Toriel’s arms with her furry hand over his skull to really notice what was going on.

Toriel smiled at her child then continued heading inside the cam, still keeping a furry paw to Sans skull, relaxing him a bit. As she headed further in the camp, then saw Papyrus and Undyne there heading back as well.

“Ah, Brother!!” Papyrus cried, as he quickened his pace and got over to Toriel.

Toriel slowly lifted her hand over Sans' skull, waving back to the taller skeleton. “Greetings Papyrus dear.”

Sans turned his skull towards his brother and reached for him, and Toriel gently handed Sans over to the taller skeleton who hugged him. “h-hey paps…” Sans replied weakly.

“Oh, Brother! I’m Sorry, I Got A Little Carried Away Wishing The Fellow Guards A Safe Trip Over To The Human Encampment And Helping Everyone With Their Tents And Getting Settled In For The Night. Are You Alright?” Papyrus enthused, carefully balancing Sans over his hip.

“He...had a little bit of an episode earlier, when he saw F-the flower. But, Frisk did a good job watching over him. We were just going to get him some food soon to soothe his soul.” Toriel explained. Sans shivered slightly against Papyrus’s bones clinging to him as Paps nodded.

“Me and Paps were just about to do that too!” Undyne had broken in before Papyrus could say much as she also came over looking over Sans. “Hey bud, you doin’ alright there?”

Sans made a half shrugging motion, before wincing again slightly, his hand moving to the spot over his chest, gripping at his shirt. 

“Oh, My Poor Brother. Worry Not, Sans! I Shall Make You My Best Spaghetti!” Papyrus gushed, holding his brother gently.

“Maybe not spaghetti yet. Papyrus dear, he still needs something light for now, not something that’ll take a lot of energy to absorb. At least not yet.” Toriel reminded him in a gentle manner, gently placing a hand to his shoulder. “I know how excited you are to start cooking for your brother, but he needs something more like, broth for example.”

Papyrus seemed to deflate a bit, but agreed. “Right.. I Was Just, Talking Aloud.” Paps blushed a bit, gently smoothing over the back of his brother. 

“I know dear, perhaps I can ask Alphys if she thinks it would be okay to heal him more… I would like Sans to get better sooner as well, dear.” Toriel affirmed, patting Papyrus back as they headed to where the main fireplace was and where Grillby and Muffet were hard at work making enough food for everyone. Toriel headed over to the two, ready to assist with her fire magic.

Sans looked over to his brother, seeing as he also wanted to help cook on his face expression, “b-bro...you...can put me d-down an’-an’ help too. i c-can h-hang with frisk and th’ others…” Sans slurred, not wanting to be babied much in front of the other monsters. 

Papyrus startled at this, he, Tori and Undyne giving him a strange look. “Brother, You Can Barely Keep Your Eyes Open Than Just A Few Minutes At A Time. I’m Not Sure….”

“h-hey, don’ i do that all th’ time an-anyways?” Sans gave a slight shrugging motion, still trying to convince him again. “i’ll b-be fine… an’ s-stay close by wi-with th’ kids.” Sans said, forcing out more strength into his words. “i don’ want to g-get in your way of m-my cool bro.”

Papyrus hesitated, especially so when he saw the concerned looks of Toriel and Undyne. “I- I Don’t Know…”

“Hey, what if I watched the little punk?” Undyne offered. “That way, you can also get in more cooking practice. And your bro can be safe at the same time.” 

“You’d Do That For Me?” Papyrus stammered, and Undyne quickly grabbed Papyrus by hooking an arm right around neck bones, being careful not to knock Sans out of his arms and started rubbing her knuckles into Papyrus’s skull. “NYEEEH!! PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!” Papyrus chided, though he was laughing.

“Haha! Of course I don’t mind you freaking nerd!! I can watch the lazy punk for you, why the hell do you think I offered you big doofus?!” Undyne smirked, then carefully let go of him, letting Papyrus gain his footing again, before gently looking at Sans in the sockets. “You cool with that punk?”

Undyne carefully searched Sans’ expression and then, after receiving silent permission, Undyne carefully leaned forward and pulled Sans into her arms. Balancing him against her hip like she had seen Papyrus do on so many occasions. Sans tried to control his shaking as he seemed uncertain as to how to hold on to her, his hands hovering over her shoulder and chest before he reluctantly shifts his arms loosely around her neck. 

“th-thanks undyne.” 

“No problem punk. You just focus on getting better soon, alright punk?” Undyne declared, feeling him trembling slightly against her, as she placed a hand to his back to ensure he wouldn’t slip.

“Oh, Thank You Undyne!” Papyrus admired, also taking a spot with the other 3 monsters to help cook and hopefully get as much food out to the other monsters as well.

“Yes Thank you Undyne. For all your hard work.” Toriel enthused happily, knowing Sans would still be in good hands even when she and Papyrus were busy. And felt much better. A strong Monster was still willing to watch over the injured smaller skeleton.

“Yeah, yeah just go and help alright? We’ll be over here with the tiny punks. Or, maybe to check on Alphys.” Undyne smirked, walking away with Sans so the other two can get to cooking.

  
  
  



	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue with Undyne watching over and caring for Sans while Papyrus and the other Monsters help out getting as much food as possible to their small camp.  
> The dogs return with some terrible news  
> King Asgore is at a loss...

Undyne gently shushed Sans, trying to sooth his trembling as she carried him in her arms. “H-Hey Punk… come on man, calm down now, alright?” Undyne urged, sweat breaking out of her blue skin.

Sans sucked in a breath struggling to control his breathing but it was obviously not doing much. He was sweating, his soul glowing weakly in his chest. His breathing was still uneven, making his chest heave up and down unsteadily.  “‘m f-fine….” Sans replied weakly and Undyne felt her guilt crawling on her back as she gently patted the skeleton’s trembling form.

“Is he seriously going to freak out EVERY time he sees me??? It wasn’t even. ME!!!” Flowey complained angrily and Frisk shushed him frowning a bit as she kept the flower as far away from Undyne and Sans as she could by several feet. “Well, it wasn’t...and he’s being  _ annoying!”  _ Flowey said with great emphasis around the last word.

“I know Flowey, just...Shush. okay?” Frisk scolded and the flower sulked more, burrowing itself into the boot it was sitting in. Frisk gently placed the boot on the ground and carefully walked to the two, where Undyne was unsuccessfully trying to keep Sans calm.

Undyne looked down at the child with an expression clearly seeking help. She wasn’t good at this and Frisk looked at her with sympathy, reaching up to gently pat Sans back. Undyne bent down, sitting on a rock so she’d be closer to Frisks height. Sans flinched again to the touch.

“Sans?” Frisk tried, trying to call his attention to her and slowly he started to calm, focusing on Frisk through hazy vision. 

“s-s’rry...kid.” Sans uttered weakly. And Undyne also patted his back slowly.

“You’re REALLY messed up inside aren’tcha? Y’gotta pull yourself together Sans.” 

Sans shuddered slightly against her,  “‘m trying…”

“Why do you freak out so much over Flowey anyways? I mean- ugh, nevermind. Actually, it’s understandable why you hate him…” Undyne facepalmed, somehow forgetting the fact Flowey had been the one to break and crack Sans SOUL.

“I. WAS. POSSESSED!!!” Flowey screamed, hearing Undyne’s comment and getting angry. “UGH, You’re  _ BOTH _ so annoying!!”

“oh, ‘m s-s’rry, how silly of me. s’not like you just cracked my soul or anythin’ or ever possessed my bones. or done some other questionable things, why wouldn’t i trust ya?” Sans gave him a weak half shrug. 

Frisk gasped, and Undyne just looked confused as she watched the two go at it at one another.

“ _ It’s not like I’m trying to trick you or anything right now!!  _ And that-that wasn’t ME who possessed you, you smiling idiot!! That was that demon that was possessing ME that possessed you!! You’re overreacting!! And besides, I could never touch you before!!” Flowey shouted pointing a vine at the skeleton accusingly.

“oh so that just makes it all so much better then huh? i should jus’ let my guard down now right? problem solved?!”

“WHY YOU-!!”

Frisk held their head as the other children hid behind undyne terrified as Frisk suddenly screamed out, “STOP FIGHTING!!!” 

The two arguing monsters and flower turned their heads quickly towards Frisk in alarm. 

“P-Please, no more fighting. Your SOUL….” Frisk started, worried that Sans may have worked himself out too much as she looked at the two of them pleadingly.

Sans breathing was heavy, but slowly he forced himself to calm down, seeing the other children were scared and he didn’t wanna freak anyone out further. “f-fine….”

“I...I’m sorry. I think..I think I’m still kind of Flowey inside. You know?” Flowey apologized, looking down at the ground sadly, “I’m remembering more and more what it’s like to have compassion and mercy again, but...sometimes, the old me? Flowey? He sort of...slips back in. I’m sorry Sans…”

Sans looked at the flower, trying to control his breathing still and thought about it for a moment, slowly he looked back towards his own bandaged hands. “sure...whatever. it still doesn’t change things between us. doesn’t wipe away the past.” Sans replied harshly, a hand gripping at his shirt, as his SOUL ached.

“I-I…” Flowey stuttered, his eyes widening at the harsh remark. “No...No you’re right...it really doesn’t…” Flowey sighed, his eyes closing as he fought back tears.

Undyne patted Sans back more, feeling Sans trembling return as he continued,  “ g-good…’m glad we understand one another…” Sans breathed, his SOUL aching more as Sans slid himself out of Undyne’s lap and tried to walk. “n-now let’s see if we can- hrnk!” Sans wheezed, when his knees had buckled, clearly not ready yet to start moving around on his own. That earlier fight having stressed him out too much as he started to fall.

Frisk and Undyne were fast catching him from falling, grabbing his humerus and easing him back slowly. Sans groaned in response as Frisk turned towards the 4 monsters hard at work getting food out as fast as they can to the others.

“hngh… ‘m…’m f-fine…” Sans stuttered, gasping weakly.

“No. You’re not fine.” Undyne worried, rubbing his back. She could feel it, his battered soul beating weakly against his ribs. Undyne gritted her teeth. It made her want to tear something apart, thinking of how Sans had been violated and hurt, in a way no monster should endure, let alone survive. “You need something in you soon… hopefully your brother and the others will have something for you done soon…”

“d-don’t worry…’b-bout me...i can hold...on a bit...l-longer…”  Sans insisted, his breathing hitching slightly as he spoke. And this only made Undyne look even more determined to make sure Sans was okay. 

“I- maybe I can go get Alphys to give you something for now to hold you off until they're done.” Undyne thought for a moment, and when Sans only squeezed his shirt tighter and made some weird gasping noise, she wasted no time, picking up the injured, weak, trembling skeleton, letting him latch himself onto her hip, one hand on the back of his spine as she then marched forward. Walking as fast as she could right on over to Alphys’ tent. 

Sans buried his face into her shoulder once he was lifted, a desperate, pained sound sounding deep in his throat. Out of worry, or maybe as a means of comforting herself, Undyne kept rubbing his spine, increasing her speed to a fastwalk instead of a jog. “Easy, punk. Easy…” Undyne assured him, she stomped across the camp as quickly as she could, passing by at least 10 tents before she got to the one belonging to Alphys and she stretched out an arm, throwing open the tent flap. “HEY ALPHY!!!”

“EEEK!!” Alphys jumped, throwing a beaker up in the air full of some mysterious liquid she was carefully measuring when she jolted. Undyne was fast on her feet, reflexes kicking in as she then sprinted right over to Alphys’s side, balancing Sans in one arm and outstretching a hand to catch the beaker before it could even fall back on the desk. 

“Sorry babe.” Undyne apologized, as half the liquid had spilled out of the container. “Er, did I just cost you your-”

“N-No. I-It wouldn’t have b-been any b-better than all the o-others…” Alphys breathed, as Undyne carefully put the container back on the desk, while careful not to accidentally drop Sans. She placed a hand on Alphys shoulder. “I-It’s j-just… I d-don’t understand any of  _ this.” _

“Uh, any of what babe?” Undyne asked her carefully, gently soothing the back of her lizard girlfriend.

“Th-THIS!! I-I thought the Surface Sickness was si-simply just that! A s-small def-deficiency that c-could be r-remedied, but-but it- but it _ m-mutates _ !!!” Alphys screamed exasperated, as she pulled off her glasses and rubbed ar the spot between her eyes, “E-E-Every t-time I get c-close to f-finding a  _ cure _ , it changes on me and b-becomes w-worse!!!”

“It-It’s l-like a living, breathing th-thing, or-or like an att-tack that gets st-stronger the w-weaker we b-become!! It’s l-like for-for every st-step forward, someone’s al-always th-three steps ah-head, ready to-to make me  _ fail!!  _ I-I just...don’t know what to d-do. I’m s-sorry Undyne, Gerson and Sans are in b-bad shape… Th-the k-kids are s-soon going t-to be right beh-hind him and….”

“Hey, hey. Alphys come on.. quit that.” Undyne calmed, rubbing her shoulders more, “Come on, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You got this, and I got you! This isn’t like what happened with the Amalgamates anymore, you got friends here to help and we’re all counting on you babe.”

“I-I just...I’m w-worried I’m only m-making things worse…” Alphys sighed, frustrated before turning around in her chair to look Undyne in the eyes who had taken a step back, easing one hand back to Sans back.

“You got this, Alph.” Undyne repeated gently, “And if you need help, you can always just ask. You’re not alone anymore.”

Alphys sniffled a little, smiling at the Captain. “O-Okay… Y-You’re right.. “

“Of course I’m right babe!! Ya big goofball!” Undyne grinned, showing off her yellow fangs and Alphys face had turned red in response. 

Sans made another pained sound escaping his throat, though it sounded like he was trying to hold it back as Undyne felt his hold on her tighten the slightest bit.

“Oh! Th-That’s right, hey Alphys, ya got anything to help this little punk? At least for now ‘til the others are done cooking?” Undyne asked.

“W-what’s wrong with h-him?” Alphys inquired, as if just now realizing Undyne had even brought him in the tent, and motioned Undyne to lower him so she could inspect the smaller skeleton.

“I dunno, I think his SOUL is bothering him again...I mean, it’s  _ been _ bothering him but, it only got worse just now when he freaked and then got in an argument with Flowey.” Undyne stated, getting to one knee, she gently pried Sans away from her front, turning him around slightly to face towards her.

Sans eye sockets were shut tight, his hand still firmly clenching the front of his own shirt as he breathed, tiredly. His body was twinging, his small chest heaving in short little spurts like he wasn't getting the air he needed. 

“Oh, d-dear…” Alphys said after a couple seconds and she immediately turned around grabbing something from her desk. “H-Here, I uh, h-have some p-painkillers that c-could help. Give-give him one d-dose with a g-glass of water or-or something. It’ll h-help ease the p-pain for the m-meantime.”

“Thanks babe.” Undyne smiles, leaning over and kisses her on the forehead, “If you still need help later, I’ll swing by once Paps has come back for his brother okay?”

“UH, DUH-WUH- U-Uh-huh!!!” Alphys stuttered, her face was tomato red. And Undyne grinned at her, painkillers in hand. 

“And thanks for the meds!” Undyne thanked her and left the tent, passing by Asgore who was also on the way to see Alphys. “Hey King Fluffybuns,” Undyne greeted in earnest, carefully balancing Sans on her hip and waves at him with her free hand.

“Ah, hello Undyne. How are you doing today?”

“Ah,” Undyne gave a half-shrug, “Alright. Glad the others are doing okay. I’m on babysitting duties right now.” Undyne motioned to Sans who was starting to doze off on her shoulder, still breathing weakly and clutching his chest where his SOUL was.

“He’s still hurting isn’t he?” Asgore observed, sadly.

“Yeah but I got some painkillers from Alphys. So...hopefully he will be alright again soon.”

“Hm. Then I suppose I’ll let you have at it then.” Asgore patted Undyne’s back, then gently placed a furry hand to the back of Sans' skull in a soothing manner to which Sans flinched but was too weak to pull away. “And I’m sorry I cannot do much more for him. WIth the Sickness and all…”

“Hey, hey… it’s alright Asgore, we understand. Alphys is hard at work trying to figure it out. I just talked to her earlier actually. Um, if you’re going to ask her about it, go easy on her okay? She’s hard at work in trying to figure it out and… I’m not saying you’ll stress her out but… just go easy on her.” Undyne informed, reassuring the King at the same time as well.

“I will Captain. Don’t worry.” Asgore smiled at the two and went inside the tent and Undyne continued on her way carrying Sans to go and join the kids again.

Sans was too delirious to really care at this point as Undyne sat on a boulder, and took out a water bottle she’d packed. She gently gave Sans the pill of painkillers and put it near his teeth so Sans could absorb it then gave him the bottle of water after imbuing it with some magic so that Sans could absorb it as well. She watched with bated breath as she watched the green particles glowing past his teeth and leading down to his SOUL, though a few still managed to escape and float uselessly into the air.

“There we go. Easy.” Undyne soothed, taking the water away when he refused to drink anymore. She could see he didn’t look to be as in pain as a few minutes ago, and she smiled seeing as the painkillers were finally taking effect. “There we go. You feeling alright now you little punk?” She asked, and Sans nodded a little, now that his SOUL wasn’t bothering him as much as he used to though he was still weak and still injured.

“Well, great. How about we check on your br-HEY!!” Undyne startled, when the 3 dog monsters had finally returned from visiting the encampment. Dogamy and Dogaressa were hurrying as they walked by, roughly bumping into Sans, Undyne and Monster Kid who happened to be nearby, with Doggo in tow, half dragged right in between the married couple. Monster Kid fell flat on his face, and Undyne gripped onto Sans harder to make sure she wouldn’t drop him as the skeleton hissed in pain from the rough treatment, his trembling returning tenfold.

“S-Sorry, hey watch it next time!!” Undyne shouted angrily at the Dog monsters who gave her a curt ‘sorry’ but continued on their way to Alphys’ tent where the two married Dogs had just seen the King enter.

“YOUR MAJESTY!!” Undyne heard the Dog monsters call out before entering and the voices became rushed, hushed noises coming from inside. Undyne was still grumpy as she gently checked Sans’ bones to make sure his splints hadn’t been moved out of place when the Dogs had shoved him, as Frisk helped MK to get back up.

“What’s their deal?” Frisk asked, sounding worried at the amount of yelling and concerned tones coming from in Alphys tent.

“I don’t know…” Undyne furrowed, then she noticed the specks of what appeared to be soot on the ground leading to Alphys’ tent. Undyne lso saw as there was a fleck of it on Sans shoulder, she carefully dipped her index finger into the stuff, rubbing it in between her thumb and pointer and sniffed it. “One of them is injured….” Undyne mumbled quietly to herself so Sans wouldn’t hear, she then turned her head quickly towards the tent, her red hair whipping fast past Sans fast due to the whiplash, before settling over her shoulder, concern laced all over her face as she then turned to Frisk.

“Hey, kid, you don’t mind if-?”

But once again, Undyne didn’t really have to say anything as Frisk seemed to read her mind and gave her a thumbs up sign, willing to watch over Sans while she went to check on her fellow Guards and see what was going on inside Alphys tent. Undyne gave Frisk a toothy grin, gently letting Sans sit on the ground besides her and MK before standing. “I’ll be right back.” She promised before heading back to the tent.

* * *

“F-For no-no reason they just…. Why would they- **DO THAT?!** Why would they suddenly turn on us and without any warning?! Any sign that something was  _ wrong,  _ that we had-” Dogaressa was speaking fast and clearly distressed by the time Undyne had entered the tent, she saw Alphys and Dogamy in one end of the tent, as Alphys was putting Doggo down on a makeshift bed of covers and blankets, and shaving the fur off of his chest to inspect where he’d been shot as Dogaressa continued, “We… W-Went into the camp. They weren’t pleased, but they… they respected the white flag. We were talking with their leader when all at once this man seemed t-to…”

“His eyes became wild and fearful, and filled with  **desperation.** He...H-He aimed his weapon. My mate was nearly h-hit, but Doggo, he-” Dogaressa stuttered out, tears forming in their eyes as they stared at their soot and blood covered paws as they shook in grief and worry. Asgore was right besides her, trying unsuccessfully to calm her down. 

“Pushed me out of the way.” Dogamy informed calmly for his wife, sadly watching as Alphys had found the wound and started digging around searching for the bullet and then to bandage him up as she searched through her many boxes for the bandages.

Undyne couldn’t believe her ears when she heard the news. “Wait, humans  _ attacked _ you guys?!” She heard herself snap out before she could even stop herself, as she clenched her fists in anger. Taking in the pitiful sight of Doggo and then the worried and concerned expressions of her fellow Guards.

“Yes. Unfortunately. But, the humans… you say it was only one man who attacked you three? Why would one man fire upon our people when the rest of his race are willing to listen, if even grudgingly? Why in such a violent way? Whatever could have possessed him to-” Asgore inquired, still trying to comfort and calm Doggaressa down.

Undyne looked about ready to go to the human camp herself and beat up the man to had injured one of her guardsmen as she punched her open palm. “Why else? Why I bet it was that racist jerk who-”

“Whoever it w-was… M-Maybe S-Sans was r-right.” Alphys cut in, keeping her attention to the injured dog monster in front of her as she carefully got to work in bandaging the wound once she’d found the bullet and placed it on the table where she’d been working at not too long ago, “Myths and legends of u-us have been t-told and r-retold. It m-makes sense there would be f-fears to overcome before there can be peace. N-Not that  _ that _ makes what the h-human did any  _ l-less _ wrong b-but… It d-does explain...a l-lot.”

“Alph, are you  _ seriously _ defending those humans?! After all they did?!” Undyne growled in anger but then her face softened after just one look at her girlfriend's sorrowful expression on the yellow lizard.

Alphys said nothing as she continued to finish bandaging the dog monster, then she reached for her scanner to scan his HP and sighed gratefully, “He’ll live.”

Alphys then turned her attention over to Asgore. “Th-They missed his soul. The wound is superficial. H-He’ll need healing, f-food, and rest. He’s lost a l-lot of s-silt, b-but he should m-make a full r-recovery. Grillby’s a s-strong h-healer. I-I’ll send for h-hi-” Alphys informed then suddenly stopped herself as she noticed how Asgore glum looked. Like all the life he had in his fur and body language had left him entirely and all at once. “Um..Your Majesty? A-Asgore…?”

“Tell me, Alphys. Undyne… What am I to do? All we want is peace, but those with the ability to give it to us fear us too much to give it.” Asgore proclaimed, his voice was serious and deep, yet full of sorrow with each spoken word. “It is exactly like the days of the War. Nowhere to turn, no right answer. We cannot turn back, we cannot appease. There is only fear, and hurt, and uncertainty before us. Sans truly was right in what he said. Of our being here prompting the humans to engage us like they did in days of old. Fear is the fodder that feeds the belly of this situation… It truly does feel like a repeat of history.”

Asgore shut his eyes, his face grave as he placed two furry hands over his face, pressing his forehead hard into his open palms, “But how can this be undone? When the future is tainted, and the past stained with mistakes- how can one change this path towards disaster? I cannot make the same choices I once did… but then what choices  _ are _ right?! Which choice do I make is the one I must follow to save my people if none of them are right?!” Asgore asked desperately.

Undyne had gone silent, as she sensed Asgore's pain filling up the atmosphere of the tent. She saw how Alphys had opened her mouth to say something but then quickly shut it when she too, didn’t have any kind of answer for the kind King. 

Outside, Undyne and the others could hear Papyrus calling out looking for Undyne and the others that food was ready finally. And Asgore placed a furry paw to the Captains' back. “You guys should all go and join them. I shouldn’t keep you all from eating and replenishing yourselves with my problems…” Asgore said curtly, gently motioning Undyne out of the tent to go join the other Monsters.

“But- your Majesty I-”

“This is a King’s business. Not yours. And not Alphys. You already have much to think about regarding this Surface Sickness and I will not trouble either of you any longer. As for Doggo, Undyne could you perhaps fetch Grillby as Alphys had suggested to aid in healing him once he’s finished. I shall be in my tent coming up with a new plan to protect all of us.”

“But, Asgore-” Undyne tried again but Asgore had brushed her off.

Asgore said nothing more as he left the tent, just as Papyrus had gone to the tent of Alphys carrying his brother once Frisk had told him where everyone was.

“AH THERE YOU ARE!” Papyrus called out, keeping a firm hold on his brother, who looked much more relaxed and had apparently eaten and was now sound asleep on his shoulder.  “I-I Mean. There You Are Undyne. Greater Dog And Lesser Wanted To Grab Your Attention But Had No Idea Where You Were. They, Er, Had Something Important To Talk To You About.” Papyrus stated, lowering his voice to as close to a whisper as he could manage, not wanting to wake his brother, now that he was finally resting.

“Greater? Alright, I’ll be right on over.” Undyne declared, debating whether she should tell Papyrus about what was happening, as she saw the quizzical look on his face seeing Doggo was injured and the red spot appearing through his bandages. “Uh, Doggo...was shot. By the humans.” Undyne informed, deciding some way or another he’d figure it out anyways, and also reminding herself he was a full fledged Royal Guard Member now. And was no longer to be treated as someone stupid. “Could you….maybe talk to Asgore? He sounded like he needed help...regarding  _ them _ .”

“Oh,” Paps gasped, surprised by that and then, for a moment, determination filled his eye sockets as he nodded.  “Yes. Of Course! You Can Count On Me Undyne!”

Undyne smiled, gently noogying Papyrus' skull who laughed. “I knew I could count on you Soldier.” She grinned then she waved back to the dogs. “I’ll get Grillby to take care of Doggo too babe while I'm on the way there okay?!” She called to Alphys as she ran, taking off in a sprint near the entrance of the camp where the two remaining dog monsters were stationed.

“I-I got to-to get b-back t-to working on the S-Surface S-Sickness too.” Alphys informed turning to Dogamy and Dogaressa, “Y-You’re welcome to stay and-and watch over your c-companion if y-you l-like, j-just please...no n-noises okay?”

“You Should Get Something To Eat First. There’s Still Plenty of Food, Before You Get Back To Work.” Papyrus informed, gently patting his brothers back tenderly.  “Maybe It’ll Make You Feel Better.”

“Maybe...th-thank you Papyrus.” Alphys thanks the taller skeleton monster as her stomach growled a bit. She blushed, wrapping her scaly tail around her legs shyly. Papyrus smiled and made his way to the Kings tent.

  
  



End file.
